Jealousy and Possession
by Mafsarhet
Summary: The Princess and Major Swift are prisoners in the Castle's Dungeons.  Can they find comfort and solace with each other, and more importantly, escape?  Does Logan even know his sister is in captivity?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "Fable 3" or any of the "Fable" Series - Lionhead Studios does.

Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.

Rated M for Explicit Adult Content.

Special warning – rape, torture, and possibly incest.

The Princess and Major Swift are prisoners in the Castle's Dungeons. Can they find comfort and solace with each other, and more importantly, escape? Does Logan even know his sister is in captivity?

Jealousy and Possession

Chapter 1

"Where is the rebel traitor, Page?" A sharp cut across her back caused her to cry out.

"What is she up to?" Another crack of the whip and a trickle of blood snaked its way down her spine.

"What have you to do with her?" She barely heard the question over her own cries and sobs. The questions bombarded Sarie like a barrage of bullets. So did the whip lashings across her back. How was she enduring this pain? How was it that she was able to bear the sting of the whip, not to mention the fact that she was in the dungeons of the castle that was once her home? Princess Sarie had been apprehended in Bowerstone Industrial and marched to the castle in chains. Thankfully she had been far enough from the sewer entrance to the underground hideout of the Rebels that the soldiers had not seen the door. Still, she had been close enough to where they suspected Page, the leader of the Bowerstone Underground was, and that, combined with her notoriety as the Hero of Brightwall, caused her to be suspected of treason and arrested. She hadn't seen her brother, King Logan, when they reached the castle, much less anyone else she knew or who knew her. The soldiers had no idea who she was! They plainly did not know that she was not only the Hero, but their Princess.

Her appearance had somewhat changed, yes, but only a year had passed since her mentor and guardian, Sir Walter Beck, had spirited her away from the castle in the middle of the night. Since then her life had been one of relentless training to be the new Hero of Albion and, according to the blind Seeress Theresa, who had guided the Heroes in her family for generations, she was destined to overthrow her 'tyrannical' brother, King Logan, and become Albion's Queen. Not only did Sarie have to accept those shocking and deeply disturbing revelations, but she was also expected to rescue Albion from some great evil that would utterly destroy it if she was not a successful monarch. The young Princess had indeed become a Hero in the year she had been away from her brother, but she was not yet strong enough to overthrow him and seize the Crown. She also had allies among some of Albion's people, but not enough for a successful Revolution. Not yet.

Her success and rising popularity had, unfortunately, clouded her judgement and made her careless. She had become accustomed to traveling about Bowerstone and the surrounding areas without hindrance. The popular Hero of Brightwall had thought herself perfectly safe within the confines of Bowerstone. Nobody, save for Walter, her butler Jasper, and the leaders of the allies she had so far befriended, knew that she was the Princess. One of her allies, Major Swift, the head of the Swift Brigade which was stationed in the undead-riddled swampland known as Mourningwood, not only knew her identity, but he knew her personally as well.

Oh, Major Swift! He had, unknowingly and much to Sarie's embarrassment, captured her interest, and not simply as a Major, but as a man. He was, according to Walter, who was his best friend, forty years of age and unquestionably the best soldier in Albion. Sarie was two and twenty. Likely he would never give her more than a passing glance as a potential wife if he looked her way at all. Most likely he would immediately dismiss her as being too young for him. Major Jack Swift was, in Sarie's eyes, an extremely handsome and dashing gentleman. He was well-spoken, cultured, educated, and possessed gracious and elegant manners that rivaled those of the nobles in Bowerstone's Royal Court. Yet he was a soldier under Logan's command. At first that puzzled Sarie, as she would not have expected such a man to enter military service. However, as she came to know the Major, she realised that he had indeed followed the path best suited for him. He was a man who lived to serve and protect. The safety and welfare of others was a responsibility he took seriously and held close to his heart. He had also told her, while they worked on her firearms practice, that he came from a long line of, as he phrased it, 'almost upper class but not quite,' Swifts who served the Crown.

The Major wore the traditional red uniform jacket, white trousers, black boots and gloves, and the appropriate cording and decorations of his rank. His face was not one that most women would consider remarkably handsome, but his features were pleasant and his expression open and kindly. His dark eyes were expressive and often showed his admiration for Sarie's rapid increase in skills, as well as what appeared to be genuine affection for her. Sarie adored his thick black hair with the dashing white streak at his forehead which he combed to the left. He also had a thick 'gentleman's mustache' that Sarie admired. But it was not only his looks that captured Sarie's budding romantic interest, it was the man himself. Jack Swift was a man of strong principles, honour, and discipline, but he was also open and engaging and easily conversed with Sarie, who had been highly educated at the palace. He had made her feel comfortable with him from the moment they met. The nervous young Princess quickly came to the conclusion that Mourningwood Fort was where she could easily belong.

He was a fair and just leader and cared for his men and their welfare above his own. However, that very trait stung Sarie's womanly pride more than just a little, as she had, during their time together, come to care deeply for him and desired to become more than his friend. Overhearing him speak with Walter of the women in his past wounded her sensitive heart, as well as Walter's occasional remarks that Swift should soon 'find an appropriate woman' to settle with before it came time for him to retire. Swift staunchly replied that he had no desire to retire until Sarie was Queen of Albion and he, according to her formal promise to him, was made General of the Royal Army and assisted her in defeating the coming Evil. Could he ever see her as a potential wife? Sarie and he got on so well that before she left Mourningwood Fort with Walter, they exchanged friendly hugs and confidences daily. She longed for him to even once kiss her hand or look at her and see that she was a woman and not only the Hero Princess, but he did not. Or did he? On several occasions she was almost positive that she had caught him studying her when he believed she did not notice, and she was also certain that he had sketched her likeness in a book that he kept tucked in a hidden pocket inside his uniform coat. Of course that did not indicate that he had any romantic interest in her, but Sarie could not help but hope. Her loving and hopeful heart could do no less.

She had had many suitors over the years, but thankfully Logan had never pressured her to accept one of them as a husband. But Logan had... No, surely his behaviour and sometimes 'unbrotherly' affectionate gestures toward her were only in her imagination! The looks of longing were surely only asking for her reassurance, and his touches on her lower back, her chin, cheeks, and the holding of her hands were merely gestures of brotherly love. The fact that Logan did not have a Queen only meant that at eight and twenty he was too busy running Albion and still young enough to not have to worry about finding a bride and begetting heirs just yet. Sarie recalled that her best friend since childhood, Elliot, was not liked by Logan. Elliot was her age, handsome, and had just formally applied to Logan to court her when Walter spirited her away.

Logan had forced her to make a terrible choice that day. He had seized the leaders of a protest group outside the castle and was sentencing them to death when Sarie and Elliot had burst into the War Room in an attempt to stop him. Logan's eyes had never betrayed such sadness and disappointment as they had at the moment she declared that she would not allow him to murder those people. Then, in but the space of a moment, his visage had hardened into frightening fury and he ordered her to be taken to the Throne Room. Once there he declared that Sarie had a choice to make; either the leaders of the protestors would be executed as violent insurgents, or Elliot would be put to death as a spy. While Sarie stood in shock and horror and found herself unable to speak, Logan spoke to her slowly and with an eerie calm that made her blood feel frozen in her veins.

"Having difficulty making the right decision, sister? Well, let me help you. If you don't decide by the time I count down from five, they will _all_ die. Five, four, three..."

"Please, Sarie, choose me! They shouldn't all have to die!" Elliot had begged her. "You must choose me!" Sarie had burst into tears and cried out for Logan to spare the villagers. Elliot had reached out to her but two soldiers pulled him away from Sarie before their hands could touch or their fingers brush. "I'll always love you, Sarie," Elliot said, his tear-filled eyes locking on hers. "You did the right thing." As she sobbed he was dragged outside and executed by a single gunshot to his head.

Had she really stood so still and stupidly for all those long and agonizing minutes in the Throne Room with Logan gazing impassively at her from his throne while Elliot was dying just outside the window? Had she really lost her voice, her feelings, and every last vestige of courage she had before confronting Logan? After the soldiers had departed from the Throne Room Logan slowly went to her, speaking softly as he approached. His cape swirled around him and his golden chest plate gleamed. His eyes sparked with a strange and disconcerting glint that unnerved her.

"Sarie, try to understand that as King of Albion I must make difficult choices every day. Order must be maintained. The good of the many must take precedence over the good of the few. Do you truly think it is easy for me to rule this country?" Sarie was silent, tears of loneliness and despair still streaming down her pale face. She wanted to flinch when Logan gently traced his fingertip down a tear-stained cheek, but her body was frozen and immovable. "Sarie, please understand and love me still. _Love me_. Will you do that for me?" His voice softened further and his eyes beseeched her, their eerie glint gone and replaced with soft resignation and pleading. "Will you?"

It was only then that she found her voice and her body returned to her command. "I cannot believe you've become such a monster!" she cried out in horror and fury. "You forced me to have Elliot killed when you could have spared them all! You made me kill the one man who loves me!" She pulled away from him and ran.

"Sarie," Logan called, sounding more desperate than she had ever heard him in her entire life, "you are wrong about that!"

A few months later she was still grieving over the loss of her dearest friend. She had to admit to herself that she had not loved Elliot as he had loved her, but still, she missed him. She also felt that even though she had spared a handful of lives in his place she was more responsible for his death than Logan had been. Only when she had come to know Major Swift had she begun to move on past grieving over Elliot and that awful day. Sarie was no child, and it was not because she was well over twenty. She was a mature and capable woman, and from her education and life in the Castle, she had learned so much about the natures of people, both good and bad, that many citizens of Albion would likely have been surprised. So, when Sarie realised without a doubt that she was falling in love with Major Swift, she knew she was not merely entertaining a girlish fancy. Her feelings for the man ran deep and true.

When had they begun? She did not know, but she feared that they would forever be unrequited. What made matters worse was that she found Jack Swift physically desirable. There were times when his every touch, no matter how impersonal, sent tremors through her body. His cultured voice sent shivers down her spine. His dark eyes, when he would lock his gaze with hers, would inevitably cause that secret place between her thighs to moisten with frustrated desire. She had only ever had sexual relations with Elliot. No, she had not loved him in such a way, but she had once believed that some day she would and that they would marry. Besides, she discovered that she enjoyed the act. Thankfully Elliot was not a man who ever risked pregnancy. He always used a condom and they were very discreet when they did come together. Sarie was almost certain that Logan did not know that she had given up her virginity, but did it matter? He had his affairs from time to time and didn't care who knew. He also had never forbidden her to lay with a man, much less ever broach the subject with her.

Now she wished that the Major would see her as a woman and not just the Princess who would promote him to General when she became Queen. He was older than she, true, but marriages between people with even more years between them were not uncommon. Or did he simply not have any such interest in her at all? Would he ever? Could he? Sarie had never felt more joy, yet also more loneliness, than she had while at Mourningwood Fort. She did not feel that she could confide her feelings to Walter. Walter was like a father to her, and Swift was his friend. She could not imagine that he would approve of her loving his closest confidante.

Suddenly her reminiscences were interrupted by a fresh wave of white-hot agony that lanced over her back and scored her flesh deeper than before. "Where is the rebel, Page?"

Sarie heard herself helplessly screaming, but she did not dare utter a single word. If she did she feared she would not be able to stop and would therefore betray her Underground Allies.

"Stop hurting her!" she heard a man's voice shout. "Shut it!" someone else, obviously a prison guard, said gruffly.

"Do you even know who she is?" the man called out again.

Sarie was so stunned that for a moment she felt no pain as another lash sliced her back. It was Swift! He was here in the same prison she was!

"Who is she, you traitorous piece of filth?" the guard asked Swift.

Silence.

"Well? You seem to think she's more than just my whore for the night," her torturer said.

It was only then that Sarie remembered that she was hanging from her wrists by shackles that were already causing blood to run down her arms from chafing and her involuntary struggling. Her toes couldn't even touch the floor. Had she been drugged and that was why she didn't even remember being taken to the dungeons much less being strung up by her wrists to be 'interrogated'?

"She's a lady and she obviously knows nothing or she would have told you by now!" Swift said, his voice quavering. "Does the King even know you have a woman down here?"

"He doesn't care who we have," the guard said. "This is my prison and I'm in charge here." He stopped whipping Sarie and tossed the bloodied leather aside. "But I think you just may be right, 'Captain' Swift. What say I let her down and...make it up to her?"

"No, please don't," Swift said, suddenly sounding terrified.

Sarie had no idea what the men were talking about. Didn't the guard merely intend to clean her up and present her to Logan? Even if Logan despised her now, surely he would not condone her continued torture. But, her slowly clearing mind recalled, the guard had said that Logan did not know she was there. So, did that also mean that he had no intention of telling him? If so... And then she knew. This man intended to rape her! He had just called her his whore, but her muddled brain had not taken him literally. Now she knew better. But she would not beg this vile man for mercy. She would not.

The guard snapped his fingers and another man climbed atop a foot stool to unlock Sarie from her shackles. Another held her by her waist until she was free.

"You two leave. This little lady has to earn her blanket for the night," her torturer said.

"Fine, Phillips," one retorted, "but if she turns out to be somebody important, we had nothing to do with it!"

"Just get your arses out of here," Phillips snapped.

Sarie was released and she sagged to the floor in anguish and exhaustion. She tried to find Swift's face and when she spotted him inside a dank and dirty cell she wished that she had not. Jack Swift had obviously been severely beaten and endured far more than she had. His 'prison whites' were filthy and blood-stained. His hair was matted and she saw clots of blood in it. His face was bruised and sported numerous cuts and abrasions. His chest was marred with lines of dried blood. He had either been sliced with a knife, whipped frontally; or both. Sarie gagged, but thankfully did not vomit. That would be a further show of helplessness that was not acceptable for her to betray.

Slowly her strength began to return. Swift's eyes bored into hers and his face was so sad and sympathetic that she attempted to smile to reassure him, even if only a little. His lips curved very slightly but a genuine smile failed him. He turned to Phillips.

"Please, do whatever you like to me, but spare her! She doesn't know anything!"

Phillips looked down at Sarie and his eyes raked lasciviously over her body. Her own prison whites were torn and bloody, but they were not as concealing as Swift's. The male shirt was too large on her and the tops of her breasts were easily visible. She hadn't even been given trousers, so her legs were entirely bare. She had no idea if during her whipping if her lower body had been indecently exposed or not.

"So, what's your name?" Phillips asked her. Sarie quickly came up with a lie. She remembered a conversation with Swift when he had been telling her about his family. His mother's name was Louisa.

"Louisa," she whispered.

"Well, Louisa," Phillips said, "I'll give you a choice. I think you already know that there's no way in the Hells that I'm going to leave your hands free to use that fancy magic of yours, so your going to be cuffed. But other than that, if you want a blanket and water, you'll have to earn it."

"Phillips!" Swift called out, "please, take it out on me! Give her my cell; just don't hurt her or make her do anything! She's had more than enough!"

"No," Sarie groaned, "don't listen to him. What do you want?"

No matter what this despicable man would make her do, she did not want the man she loved to suffer in her stead.

He roughly flipped her onto her belly and handcuffed her wrists behind her back. Magic was definitely out of the question. Truthfully, Sarie had no hope for herself or Swift at the moment. If they were to either escape or be released, it would not be this night. She was turned back over and saw the smirking guard unfastening his breeches.

"You're going to use that pretty little mouth on me and use it good else you get no water, no cot, and to top it off I'll take your 'friend' Swift out for a nice little interrogation session for you both to enjoy."

"No, please, I'll do whatever you say!" she whispered, hoping that Swift could not hear her. He seized her wild red curls in his dirty fists and hauled her to her knees. To Sarie's further mortification he turned their bodies sideways so that Swift could have the best view if he watched. But surely he had no intention of doing so!

"Now, you watch this little lady, Swift, and watch good. If you don't I'll take her in a way that will make her scream herself more hoarse than she is now. Get me?"

For the first time since her imprisonment Sarie felt fury begin to form. It was a small ember in the back of her mind that was pure rage and hate, but it was there, regardless of how small it was at the present. She knew then that it was only a matter of time before she would kill this man. Involving Jack Swift had sealed his Fate. For now she was helpless, however. Phillips dragged her face to his reeking member and she obediently opened her mouth. There was nothing for it. She had to do as this man said whether he would keep his word about a blanket and water or not. If she did not she would either be further tortured or Jack would and she would not risk that.

Jack. She had begun to think of him as Jack whether he could ever, even in her wildest imaginings, love her or not. She coughed and gagged as the thick rod of flesh invaded her dry mouth and throat and began to pump vigorously. One hand held her head still by her hair, and the other reached down and pulled at her prison shirt. A few tugs and it was off and she was naked.

"You've one ripe little body," Phillips panted as Sarie fought to not vomit from his relentless pumping. He grasped at a breast. "Ah, yes, pretty and ripe little melons you have, too! If you're a very good girl, I just may stop 'interrogating' you and you can be my very own woman. If you're very, very good, I can make your life bearable."

His swollen member hardened and thickened even more. Sarie felt each bulging and pulsing vein as she struggled to contain all of him. Even Elliot had never used her mouth so roughly. He had always been slow and gentle when she pleasured him like that. He also had always been clean. And he was not so large. This perverted beast of a man twisted her nipple so hard she cried out around his cock and at that moment her torment was both doubled and blessedly over. He held her head so firmly that she was forced to swallow his vile seed as he came with a bellow of animal-like pleasure.

He thrust her to the floor and refastened his breeches. He didn't even notice when Sarie vomited onto the dirt floor, or if he did, he didn't care. He had gotten what he wanted.

"Tell you what, Louisa, I'll do you even better because you were such a good little girl. I'll give you company tonight."

He hauled her to her feet by her arm and propelled her, still naked, to Swift's cell. He unlocked the door and shoved her violently inside. She tumbled face down onto a pile of blankets and straw and the door slammed shut. At once Swift crawled to her. His chained wrists and ankles slowed him, but he was undeterred. Phillips left a single torch burning for the only two prisoners in this area of the dungeon and departed, the heavy door at the top of the stairs clicking shut behind him.

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered to her, turning her gently onto her back. He was chained to the wall, but had several feet of slack for each limb.

"It's...all right," she replied weakly. "I didn't expect this to be easy, Major."

In truth, she was sickened and utterly mortified. She was naked before the man she loved above all else and everyone else and had just been used like a common whore in front of him!

"No, no," he murmured, his voice breaking, "it certainly is not."

He took a blanket and carefully wrapped Sarie as best he could. Then he helped her sit upright. "May I...hold you, Sarie? My arms are a poor shelter, I'm afraid, but if I can be of any comfort to you at all, please allow me to be."

She could only nod as tears streamed afresh down her face. She leaned gratefully against his chest and sobbed.

Jack stroked her back gently, avoiding the bloody slashes that were beginning, thankfully, to heal. "You are the most incredible woman I have ever known," he said to her. "You are strong, you are beautiful, you are amazing in every way and I will gladly die for you."

Sarie quickly lifted her head to look into his red-rimmed eyes. "No!" she gasped. "Never say that! We will get out of here together, Major. Even if I get the chance, I'll not leave without you; that I swear."

"Jack," he said. "My name is Jack." He hesitated. "Sarie, I doubt I can change your mind..."

"You can't."

"Then let me, at the very least, show you a little of how much I..." He hesitated once more. Then he took a deep breath and continued. "Sarie, let me care for you. Let me comfort you. And perhaps, some day, if you will do me the tremendous honour, allow me to..." He did not complete his sentence but contented himself with kissing her forehead. "For now let me be here for you."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "Fable 3" or any of the "Fable" Series - Lionhead Studios does.

Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.

Rated M for Explicit Adult Content.

Special warning – rape, torture, and possibly incest.

The Princess and Major Swift are prisoners in the Castle's Dungeons. Can they find comfort and solace with each other, and more importantly, escape? Does Logan even know his sister is in captivity?

Jealousy and Possession

Chapter 2

Somehow they slept. Sarie awoke at intervals because her shoulders and wrists pained her so badly, but the warmth of Jack's body against hers was a balm that made the pain worthwhile. She may forever be denied his love, but she still had his affection and his presence. As sad as she was that he was in this miserable place at all, that comforted her.

Selfishly, she moved about very carefully so as to not wake him, yet enough to feel as much of his body as she could. His chest was broad and strong, his jawline was well-defined, his arms powerful and toned, and his thighs... Oh, gods! Sarie moaned and then sucked in an embarrassed breath as Jack shifted against her. To her immense relief he did not awaken. She snuggled back into her original position cradled against his chest and right arm and relaxed.

What was his body like beneath these clothes? From the feel of him and the skin that was visible in the dim light he was tanned, muscled, and very strong. His chest did not have much hair, she knew that much. But what about his legs? His belly? Was his manhood as broad and thick as the rest of him? Despite her horrible experience with Phillips, she longed to pull down Jack's trousers, take him into her mouth, and pleasure him until he begged for the sweet relief she could give him. The thought of worshipping his body and driving him out of his mind with bliss was enough to cause a knot of desire to form in her belly and spread out to heat her limbs.

How would he sound, caught in the throes of passion? How would he move? What was he like as a lover? Was he staid and disciplined, or wildly passionate? How she wished she could be the one to make this man moan, sigh, and cry out! Elliot had never aroused her so or even inspired such questions and thoughts. She was naked and wounded in a prison cell with Jack Swift and all she could think about was making love with him! Even though she was filthy and battered, she wished that he could want her. Others found her desirable, but Jack seemed to see her only as the Princess and the Hero.

Her eyes welled with tears. Anything special between them surely could never happen now. He had seen her used like a whore! He had seen her suck a man's cock and, worse, swallow his seed! How could Jack ever see her as a woman he could lay with, even if only for one night? Tears slid down her cheeks once again.

She had to find a way to overcome her love for Jack; that or somehow drive away the hope that burned incessantly in her heart. He would not, and could not, ever love her. If he could have once, there was no possibility that he could now. Not after this.

Even so, she could not help but wonder how many women had enjoyed his favours. Her tears were now a mixture of pain, fear, and jealous frustration. She was considered beautiful, Jack Swift liked her a great deal and respected her. She was even naked in his arms and he did not so much as try to sneak a peek at her body beneath the blanket! Yes, she conceded to herself, due to their circumstances he would likely not deem such behaviour appropriate, and even believed it could be insulting or hurtful to her. Still, she could not help but wish he would look at her as a woman; even just once!

Sarie sighed. She was thinking like a frustrated teen-aged girl. But Swift was enough to drive any woman of taste to distraction, so could she be blamed?

* * *

><p>"Damnation, I've never been in such a position!" Jack whispered to her as the castle slowly came to life.<p>

She still lay with her back against him with his arms wrapped protectively around her. "I've sworn an oath as a soldier and an oath to you," he continued, his voice slowing and deepening with melancholy, "yet I fear what will happen to you if I do not speak!"

"You mustn't!" Sarie replied. "It is very simple. As the Hero and your Princess, I order you to remain silent no matter what happens to me. Now, does that help?"

Swift smiled wryly and shook his head. "Not terribly."

"Jack Swift, listen to me. I never thought this would be easy, and I understand that it was difficult for you to see me interrogated. But you must not give in no matter what. Whatever that man does to me, I can bear it. Try to not watch or think on it. Do whatever it is you do when you have been in horrible circumstances in the past."

"Sarie, I have never been involved in something so horrible as this," he said, surprising her. "My entire career has been rather straight-forward compared to this. No battle or cause has ever been personal before."

"It is not personal now," she reminded him. "It is for Albion."

"It _is_ personal, Sarie," he replied, looking deeply into her eyes. "It is _very_ personal to me."

She shifted around to face him. She had to be strong. She understood that watching a woman be tortured was almost unbearable for him, but she did not want him to feel guilt on her behalf. She would not allow him to develop any weakness because of her, now now; not when Revolution was within their grasp.

"Jack, it is not. I am simply another casualty, that is all. I am just another prisoner to be interrogated and locked away if she does not cooperate. Even if Logan discovers that I am here and decides to have me executed for treason, you must not speak! You will simply have to do your best to carry on in the Revolution without me."

He grasped her arms and the blanket slipped down her chest just a little, but neither acknowledged it.

"Damn it, Sarie, I know you are saying what you believe is correct and just, but it does not change the fact that..." He stopped and drew in a ragged breath. "It does not change the fact that I don't think I can endure seeing you suffer again as you did last night!"

"What can you do?" she challenged him. "You cannot tell them anything! If you do, all is lost!"

"If I don't, then all is lost. At least if I do you may yet survive even if Albion is conquered!"

His retort shocked her. She did not understand him, so she pressed on. "Jack, I don't know what you mean! If Albion loses this upcoming battle, conditions all over will be very bad! Who knows how many will die? The way I see it is if that happens and you are still here to lead and inspire people, there will always be hope for recovery. I am no leader of men, and certainly no leader of soldiers. Between the two of us, your life is the more valuable if one of us must be sacrificed."

She felt his hands massage her sore shoulders as he pondered her words. "It is possible that Logan may spare me because I am his sister. But he may be enraged and execute me as an example to others. If that is the case, the Crown will remain Logan's. People like you, Walter, and Page must carry on in my stead. I was angry and had some hope last night that escape for us could be possible. But I must be realistic and realise that such may not happen. If not, I need you to carry on, Jack, as best you can. I...I also want you to be as happy in your life as possible."

Swift sighed and pulled Sarie into a gentle embrace. "You ask more of me than you know, Sarie."

"Then what don't I know?" she asked, wincing at the pain in her wrists and aching arms as she leaned into Swift's chest. She felt his lips brush her forehead and his hands move to her shoulders in at attempt to alleviate their cramping.

"That I cannot tell you. As your soldier and as a gentleman, I cannot. Just know that you ask, perhaps, more than I can give, but I shall do my best to acquiesce to your wishes."

"You are not my soldier," Sarie said, groaning at the pain shooting up and down her arms. Her wrists were no longer bleeding, she was sure, but the metal encircling and trapping them was tight and unrelenting. "You are, as of now, Albion's soldier, and your own man. Consider yourself relieved from my service. If we both survive and escape this place, we can renegotiate."

Jack chuckled softly. "The problem with that statement, Sarie, is that I am, and always will be, at your service. There is no room for renegotiation."

His face dipped downward and his lips tenderly caressed her bare shoulder. "Sarie, why don't we simply focus on survival for the present. Between the two of us I feel hope for the first time since I was arrested."

Sarie closed her eyes and savoured the feel of his kiss on her cool flesh. Did he have any idea how his simple gesture, meant to comfort her, truly made her feel? It wasn't as upsetting to her as she would have feared normally, as she had no illusions that his kiss meant anything more than comfort, but she suddenly felt the same as he did.

She felt hope. No, not hope that he could love her, but hope that they could indeed escape this hellish place somehow. The very fact that Jack cared enough for and respected her so highly as to pledge himself to her regardless of their circumstances reinforced the fact that she was supposed to be a Hero! Not just any Hero, but The Hero meant to save Albion from a coming Darkness that would soon sweep the land. Surely a Hero would be able to survive and overcome this Trial.

With the care and support of Jack Swift, she would survive. They both would.

"Jack," she whispered, "we'll survive this. We will. I promise you."

"Just promise me that _you_ will," he replied, pulling her closer.

"No, Jack. I promise that we_ both_ will." "In that case, Sarie, I swear to you that you won't regret placing your faith in me."

* * *

><p>"I've decided that since further interrogation of Swift will prove to be pointless, I'll continue to try with you, Louisa. The fact is, either you'll break and tell me everything, and thus the King, what he wants to know, or Swift will finally break when he sees just how imaginative and merciless I can be with you."<p>

Sarie saw Jack's face whiten as Phillips hauled her out of the cell by her hair and back toward the chains dangling from the ceiling. The chains she had been hung from the day before frightened her so badly that her knees weakened and she sagged to the floor. Phillips yanked her back to her feet.

"Don't worry, Louisa, I'll not be chaining you today. See this table? I'm going to allow you to lay down. Yes, you'll be in some pain from lying on your bound arms, but what else can I do? I can't risk you using your magic!"

"What sort of interrogation is this, Phillips?" Swift demanded. "And why don't you have any of your other so-called 'men' here?"

Phillips sneered at Swift. "Not that it's any of your concern, 'Captain," but I'll be using my own methods on her first. If she, or you, for that matter, still refuse to cooperate, I may then call in more for their...ah...assistance."

Sarie sucked in a terrified breath. This man intended to rape her, didn't he? At the very least he intended to sexually torture her, she was certain.

"Say nothing!" Sarie mouthed to Swift as her tormentor dropped her on her back on the rough wooden table. Jack's face registered horror and fury at his helplessness, but he neither nodded nor shook his head. Sarie didn't know whether he'd stand firm on his silence or not. But he was, first and foremost a soldier, so surely he would not betray the Revolution before it could even begin!

Phillips went to a nearby shelf and retrieved several pieces of rope and something that Sarie could not identify. It was black and looked like leather. He dropped the rope on the table and went to Swift's cell. Sarie was relieved when she saw what Phillips intended. He was going to gag Jack. Granted, the act was cruel, but she couldn't help but be pleased that the Major wouldn't be able to say anything to betray the planned Revolution, no matter how he would feel at whatever Phillips had planned for her. Also, however, it was likely that Phillips did not want to give Jack the opportunity to speak. He wanted his way with her and if Jack spoke he would have no excuse to do so.

Their tormentor entered Jack's cell and used a pair of handcuffs to loop together two links of chain behind the Major's back so that his arms were rendered useless. After Swift was gagged with the leather strap Phillips returned to Sarie.

She had been frightened before, but now she felt true terror begin to flood her body. The guard seized her right ankle and tied the rope around it and then tied it to the nearest leg of the table. He then did the same to her left ankle. She was now fastened down with her legs spread widely. But her hands were behind her back, so he wouldn't be able to reach her wrists! Still, Sarie wondered if she could do anything by attempting to sit up. Almost as soon as that thought crossed her mind Phillips came up with something worse to hold her upper body down.

"You've got really nice melons, as I said yesterday. Did you know that I can enjoy them and use them against you at the same time?"

He brushed the third piece of rope against her quivering breasts and grinned. His foetid breath wafted over Sarie's face and she hoped she wouldn't be sick. She saw Jack's anger and worse, his fear for her in his eyes. She knew she could not allow herself worry about Jack now, so she tore her gaze from him. She had to get through whatever awaited her now and do so without breaking her resolution of silence regarding Page and the Revolution. Also, if she was able to take her 'interrogation' with dignity and a minimum of fear Jack wouldn't be so traumatized. He was an honourable man and seeing a woman, especially one he was close to harmed and humiliated, was something he may not be able to bear.

Since her breasts were thrust upward lewdly due to her wrists being manacled behind her, Phillips wasted no time in using that to his perverted advantage.

"Nice and ripe, my little one," he said with desire fairly dripping from his tone. He seized her nipples firmly and twisted them harshly enough to make Sarie gasp. Her eyes filled with tears as he twisted them again. He climbed atop the table and leaned down so close his breath hissed into her ear. "Now, kiss me, Louisa, and if you do it nice and good, I just may spare you some of the fun I have planned for us."

Sarie didn't know what to do. A kiss was not much to ask, for this man would still do whatever he wanted with her. But if she did kiss him, what could he spare her from? She thought she knew a great deal about sex, but what if she did not and he had something horrible planned that was worse than rape? His lips hovered over hers. Fighting back nausea, Sarie kissed him. In but a moment he had his foul tongue between her lips and plundering her mouth. Not only did she despise him, but the intimacy of the act was too vile for her. Against her will she gagged and resisted. Of course this angered Phillips. He drew back and slapped her, snapping her head to one side.

"Bitch! You can't even kiss me? Well, you'll soon learn to cooperate!" He then moved down to her breasts and laved his tongue over one reddened nipple. "And don't even pretend you don't like this, you whore!"

She didn't; she despised it. The man was vile and even if his touch was meant to be romantic or gentle, she would still despise it. But he had no such intentions, and that was clear. He was a cruel man who enjoyed his job 'interrogating' prisoners. Obviously, he either never, or seldom, had a woman in his power.

"I wonder if your friend Swift will be able to look at you with anything but disgust once I've had my way with you, you traitorous wench!"

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, hard. Sarie couldn't be silent any longer. She cried out in pain and Phillips laughed.

"So, you do have your limits today, eh? Well, this is just the beginning!"

He had obviously planned how to make today's session as unpleasant for her as possible and it didn't seem likely to Sarie that he cared about any information she may or may not have. He just wanted to toy with and torment her body. He wound a length of rope around one breast and tied it off so tightly that it hurt. He repeated the procedure on the other. By the time he was finished binding her breasts they were deep pink in colour and aching. Another rope was placed across her mouth and pulled harshly downward to separate her lips while also effectively holding her head down. He leaned over to tie it off to something beneath the table. The final piece of rope was used to encircle her neck. He grinned and held the dangling leftover section above her frightened face.

"Now, you give me any trouble and I'll choke you, you hear? And if an 'accident' happens, well, I won't be to blame, will I? Prisoners die all the time down here, so another corpse won't be anything new."

At that Sarie heard a furious kicking at Swift's cell door. She could not see him at all now, but she could imagine his horror and anger. Manacled to the wall as he was, there was nothing he could do to help her; still, she knew he felt he had to try. Phillips ignored him. He slid downward on the table between Sarie's spread thighs and blew on her helplessly exposed centre. He grinned widely when the young woman cringed.

"So, I wonder if you're a virgin or not. Not that I care, really, but you might. By the time I've had some fun with you today, if you were before you won't be after. And not to worry, just in case you're a filthy whore, I ain't risking infection. I have plenty of condoms." He chuckled. "So, we'll also be able to have lots of fun, you and me!"

Sarie's lips quivered around the rope between them and tears began to seep down her temples. True fear mixed with revulsion swept over her and her entire body broke out in goose-flesh. She was relieved that this man may rape her simply and in a straight-forward manner, but for the first time in her life, the fact that the choice was taken from her completely made her understand how the victims of rape felt. He had not even violated her body yet and terror, disgust, and self-loathing permeated her entire body. And her mind. Now she realised how rape was not only a physical trauma, but a mental and emotional one. Still, she would handle whatever this vile creature did to her as well as she could. So far, she was remaining silent and not begging, pleading, or crying.

"Now, I wonder," the disgusting man drawled, "how should I enjoy you first? Just in case you're a virgin, let me clarify."

Sarie's skin prickled with dread and she had an idea of what he was going to say.

"You've several very nice places for a man to use, you pretty little morsel. I've already sampled one yesterday. You've two left. You've the 'front' and the 'back' doors left. Now, I'll be real nice and give you the easiest option. I'll take you by the front door today if you tell me something that the King would be pleased to hear. If you don't, I'll take you by the back, and let me tell you, you won't like that at all! Whore or not, I'll make sure you're very well-used before throwing you back into the cell for the day! I'm beginning to think I'd enjoy having you here with me for a very long time. So, feel free to not say a thing!"

He smugly looked up and over at Swift, who Sarie could not see.

"You don't look well, Captain. In fact, you look downright sick. Do you have something to say?"

Sarie frantically shook her head as best she could. She didn't know how Jack was trying to respond, if he was at all. Knowing him, he was trying to and if nothing else, he hoped to buy her time or perhaps even an opportunity to escape, slim as that chance appeared to be at the moment. Phillips looked back down at Sarie's tear-streaked face.

"Well, I'll trust you then, Louisa. I'll assume he has nothing of value to say. So, do _you?_ Do you have anything you'd like to tell me? Remember, front door or back, it's your choice."

He squeezed her now purple breasts and involuntarily she shrieked in torment. The blood flow was so restricted in her bosom now that even his lightest touch would have been excruciating. She heard Swift's muffled anguished voice attempting to plead for her, but Phillips ignored him once again.

"Do you, my pretty little captive? Do you have anything to say about the Underground and Page?"

Closing her eyes and steeling herself as best she could, Sarie shook her head.

"No? Well then, I guess you've made your choice. It's been a while since I've had this particular pleasure. Even street whores don't usually allow this. But you're my whore now, aren't you? I can do anything I like to you and there ain't nothing you can do about it, unless you're willing to talk. But I'll admit that I'd be disappointed if you do. I can't wait to enjoy you."

He seized her nipples and twisted them so hard that Sarie's resulting shrieks echoed around the room. The sounds sickened even her and she feared how Jack was feeling. His frustrated helplessness was likely eating him alive. But she couldn't allow the Revolution to fail! She had to be strong, and so did he.

Phillips hopped off the table and he pulled a condom from his pocket. "Now, this is just to protect me from any disease you may have, but be grateful. It will also make this a little easier on you. Not that I like that, but we can't have everything, eh?"

He unfastened his breeches and Sarie could see that he was sliding a condom onto his cock. Did this man ever think of anything besides sex? He climbed back onto the table and leaned over her.

"I'd say you've already lost your right to speak what you know and get out of this, so I guess I'll just have to plough you good. First, though, I wonder how these must feel for you now."

He twisted her abused nipples yet again and it took all her strength of will to keep from screaming. She wanted to be as brave as she could for Jack's sake. Phillips edged his erection to her nether entrance. Even though the angle was not ideal, he would still be able to enter her with relative ease. Sarie closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but the vile man was angry and slapped her face.

"You watch me as I plunder you, whore! No closing your eyes and escaping this! Try that again and I'll do much worse, I promise you that!"

Swift's cell door rattled again and his muffled cries of distress and protest went unheeded. Phillips pressed against her tiny nether entrance and he paused, licking his lips.

"This is going to be so much fun...for me."

He braced himself above her so that his face was over hers. His tongue snaked out to lap at her tears. "Crying? Well, you really shouldn't, you know. You could have avoided all this if you'd just talked to begin with!" With that he pressed the tip of his swollen member against her virgin entrance and pushed hard. The pain was immediate and so sharp that Sarie couldn't help but scream again. She was angry at herself for doing so, but nothing had ever hurt so badly! The brute pushed again and forced more of himself inside her, causing her passage to spasm and cramp with almost unendurable agony. She had never felt anything so horrible before. She began to sweat profusely and her body trembled violently. Gods, it hurt!

He pushed harder yet. When she emitted another agonized shriek he barked out a laugh of triumph and with a final shove, slapped his belly against her pelvis. Sarie's body shook, trembled, perspired, and her almost deafening screams barely registered in her brain. She was so enveloped in pain that all sound was muted, her vision swam and her belly heaved. She barely heard Jack's roars of anguish and the rattling of the door, nor Phillips grunts of pleasure as he used her as roughly as he pleased. She didn't know how much time passed as he pumped in and out of her, slapped her injured breasts and occasionally her face, but blessedly her agony began to numb and her brain to have difficulty discerning reality from a world filled with torture and pain.

Sarie was barely aware when he climaxed and roared his pleasure. She vaguely saw him climb off the table. A moment later she was suddenly doused with a bucket of cold water and he was moving around the table.

"Can't have you with broken arms," she heard him say, but didn't know what he meant. She was picked up and carried to Jack Swift's cell. Why, she didn't know. Why would he allow them to be together?

Her mind was still trying to align itself with reality as Phillips unlocked the door and tossed her inside, where Jack caught her against his chest. She sagged in exhausted suffering as the agony in her backside returned anew.

Jack pulled her firmly against his chest and began whispering something. Vaguely she realised that her hands were now manacled in front of her instead of behind her. That was surely a relief. And her breasts were still purple, but free of the rope, as was her neck. And Jack's gag and handcuffs were gone. When had that happened?

"Have fun together. I'll be back later. Or tomorrow. I hope you have enough bread and water left, because I have plans and worrying about food for traitors like you ain't on my priority list."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "Fable 3" or any of the "Fable" Series - Lionhead Studios does.

Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.

Rated M for Explicit Adult Content.

Special warning – rape, torture, and possibly incest.

The Princess and Major Swift are prisoners in the Castle's Dungeons. Can they find comfort and solace with each other, and more importantly, escape? Does Logan even know his sister is in captivity?

Jealousy and Possession

Chapter 3

Sarie was lying on her side bundled in blankets with Jack snuggled behind her. He had an arm draped over her middle and held her protectively against his chest.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, his voice choked with grief. "I know what a foolish question that is, but I desperately want to help you somehow!"

"Just hold me and try to not be disgusted by me," Sarie whispered back hoarsely.

"Disgusted?" Jack sounded taken aback. "Why ever would I be disgusted by you? You've done nothing! It's Logan's man who has done this, not you!"

"Thank you, Jack, but you know as well as I do that no man will ever have me now. I am officially 'damaged goods.'"

Silence. Sarie felt Jack's arm tighten around her, but he did not speak. How could he deny the truth? She _was _damaged now. It did not matter if a woman was willing or not in her defilement; she was marked for it and had to pay the price for the rest of her life.

His other hand gently brushed her hair over her shoulder and his lips caressed the back of her neck. He finally spoke and his voice was filled with conviction.

"Sarie, I could not disagree more. Any man worthy of the name would be honoured to have you, and divinely blessed to also have your love. I've never known a stronger, more honourable, incredible, and beautiful woman than you."

His warmth and sincerity soothed away a little of her self-loathing. Part of her wished that he knew how she felt about him, but what good would that do either of them? On the other hand, if one or both were to die, she would want him to know.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell you something. Please, hold your peace and just let me speak. When I am finished, I beg you to say nothing about it to me, ever. I...I need for you to know something, but I cannot bear to know your thoughts about it."

"Sarie, you can tell me anything."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I am being wise to tell you what I am about to."

He shifted to kiss her cheek. "Very well, I'll not interrupt you, but I cannot promise to say nothing after you finish. What if what I have to say would please you, or soothe you?"

Sarie laughed softly, her voice still hoarse, but Jack's words made her feel better, even if he proved to be incorrect. She could now at last unburden her heart. At the very worst he would know and not berate her. At best he would sympathise with her and still be her friend.

"Very well, I suppose I'll have to accept your well-meant assurances, Major," she replied, trying to lighten the mood a little.

She took a deep breath and began. "Jack, we are, and have been, close friends for quite a while now." She felt him nod in agreement. "But over time, I have not been able to help but develop deeper and more intense feelings for you."

He froze behind her for a moment, but his arm then pulled her more tightly again him, encouraging her to continue.

"I am not an innocent, Jack, but I've only ever been with one other man. His name was Elliot, and I think you know about him and what happened to him." She felt him nod once more. "He loved me, but I did not love him; at least not the way he wanted me to. Still, we expected to marry some day, so I allowed him...liberties, but not until I was well over twenty years old. I never gave up hope for true love, you see. But when no other man entered my life who I cared for or could be considered suitable for me by my brother, I expected Logan to simply marry me to Elliot, but that never happened. I'm angry and miserable that Elliot died, but I have to admit that I'm relieved I didn't have to marry him."

She paused, leaned her head back against him and shifted her body. Even though the light was dim in the dungeon, she did not want to risk Jack seeing her eyes or she seeing his, so she fixed her gaze on the floor.

"I've met many men, of course, but none inspired any feeling in me, were approved of by Logan, or who were interested in me beyond my title. Besides, I never found any other man to my liking. But when I met you, Jack, all that changed."

He did not move or utter a sound, so Sarie did not know whether or not to be pleased that Jack was remaining silent or not. Were her words welcome to him at all; even a little? Regardless, she resolved to press on and tell him everything.

"I found that I liked and respected you immediately. I'll even admit," she paused, blushing and hoping he could not see her face, "that I found you incredibly attractive and desirable. There were many days I could barely think of anything but how it felt when you touched me or looked at me. I...my imagination ran wild as it never had before."

She swallowed so hard that it was audible. "I'm not going to attempt to prove to you that I indeed know the difference between love and infatuation because that would be a waste of time. Suffice it to say that I know myself and my own heart and mind. Besides, it doesn't matter any more, especially in our present circumstances. But...I know you, Jack. I know you, I respect you, I enjoy your company above anything and anyone, and...I love you. I love you with all my heart. I love you with everything I am. I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you."

She took a deep breath, readying herself to conclude. Did she just feel him press an open-mouthed kiss along the side of her neck?

"I had to tell you this, Jack, because I may never have another chance. Either or both of us could die at any time. If you survive me, I...I want you to know that I love you. I...I'm sure you've had many women, and even now could have any woman you want, but I still needed to release this painful secret from my heart and hope that you can understand and...and still be my friend."

"May I speak?" he whispered against her ear. His voice was tender and low.

Sarie dropped her head and was glad when her wild long hair concealed her face. She began to sob. She could not help herself. She had been through a horrible ordeal, and now she had just bared her heart to Jack. No matter what he would think or say, she needed the relief of tears.

She was suddenly turned over and face to face with him, held flush against his body. Jack buried his face in her neck and trailed soft kisses from her jawline to the base of her throat where he licked and then sucked at the soft skin there.

"Sarie," he murmured, pressing his lips firmly against her throbbing pulse, "I've agonized endlessly about my unworthiness of you. I'm also nearly twice your age. I realise that most people don't worry about that and live very happy lives. But you are the Princess! My family has no lineage of high birth or anything else to recommend me to you." He paused and gathered her to him more tightly. "I never dared to hope that you could ever look upon me as more than a friend. As for other women, Sarie, there haven't been any for quite some time. A certain lovely Hero has rendered even the thought of any others utterly unpalatable to me."

Sarie sighed in pleasure at his kiss and his declaration. Still, she wasn't certain she could trust in the truth of his words. Perhaps her mind was still addled. Logan had once told her that imprisonment could unhinge a person's mind.

"Do you not believe me?" he asked, drawing back and tenderly brushing her hair away from her face. "Sarie, look at me."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I must be dreaming, Jack, or else my mind is hopelessly addled. Nothing seems real! Especially this lovely part; it can't be real!"

Suddenly she felt him shift their positions and she was on her back once more. She kept her gaze averted, not daring a single glance. What if she risked only one and he vanished? What if she was indeed dreaming?

Her manacled arms were suddenly lifted over his head and she was loosely embracing him. Then a soft, warm, and wet caress slid over her left breast. Sarie gasped. Her bosom was still very sore, but this touch felt wonderful!

Jack's mouth gently encircled one hardened nipple while his hand cupped her other mound. The blanket covering her body fell away, exposing her to him completely.

"Does this feel real to you, Sarie?" he asked, swirling his tongue about her engorged peak. The hand on her other breast squeezed gently. "Or this?"

Sarie opened her eyes now and Jack raised his head to lock his gaze with hers. "This is very real, Sarie. I'm real and my love for you is real. I've loved you as long as you've loved me; perhaps longer."

She closed her eyes again and felt hot tears seep out from beneath her lids.

"I must be dreaming! Jack, I want to believe all this, even though we're in this dreadful place, but..."

"No 'buts', Sarie," he said, sliding his hand from her breast down her belly. When she did not protest this action he slid his questing fingers between her thighs and caressed her damp feminine folds.

Sarie gasped and her eyes flew open once more to meet his. He smiled.

"I know you've suffered something you should never have had to even think about, but will you allow me, as poor as my attempts will surely prove to be, to give you some pleasure? Something to help you remember that there are sensations other than pain in this world?"

She could not speak. His dark eyes were telling her the truth. He did love her, he was real, and he wanted to ease her pain. But she was not the only victim; he had suffered too!

"What about you, Jack? May I not please you in return?"

"Shhh," he whispered against her lips. He kissed her soundly and she eagerly responded. Her body bucked involuntarily when he began to move his fingers against her slick and aroused womanhood.

"Jack," she murmured, "you are incredible!"

"Your pleasure is all that matters right now, Sarie-mine." He laved his tongue over her lips, coaxing them to part. "Relax and allow me to ease your pain. Allow me to bring you some beauty amidst all the torture."

Jack took his time kissing first one breast and then the other. Slowly the feeling in them returned to normal and he was able to suckle her hardened peaks without hurting her. He could even nip them gently and smile when Sarie moaned. When he added teasing movements with his fingers between her legs her back arched and her body trembled.

"Yes, Sarie; yes!" he whispered, his voice husky with satisfaction. "Feel pleasure, not pain. I'll never, ever, hurt you."

Sarie allowed herself to relax and enjoy his ministrations. His mouth on her breasts, his fingers between her legs; it was all incredible and wonderful. The most marvellous thing of all was that he loved her!

They would survive all this; they had to. They had more than just the Revolution to look forward to now.

Jack's fingers slid deeper into her most secret place and she groaned. One finger teased along her slit until she finally pleaded with him to give her more. He obliged her by inserting two fingers into her heated passage and slowly thrusting them in and out. His thumb rubbed her slick and stiff little nub of flesh and Sarie cried out his name.

Jack kissed her fiercely and possessively and she responded in kind. She allowed him to feel her pleasure, concealing nothing from him. She arched, moaned softly, and then her body began to stiffen beneath him as her orgasm approached. Her eyes closed and flashing lights behind her eyelids accompanied her now rapid and harsh breathing.

"That's it, Sarie," Jack whispered, "let go. Let go, allow the release, and I promise to give you even more!"

She bucked and heaved against him and her entire world was suddenly becoming one of beauty and pleasure. She involuntarily pulled him harder to her, aware that her handcuffs were likely scraping the back of his neck, but he did not complain or even seem to notice. In fact, he was plainly pleased by her enthusiasm and kissed her more thoroughly than she had ever been kissed. His tongue plundered her mouth and his fingers mimicked the thrusting inside her slick passage.

The resulting release of her hyper-sensitive nerves and waves of celestial bliss surged through her entire body and she arched and cried out as orgasm took her. His mouth captured her cries and he held her in her pleasure for as long as he could. While she slowly descended from her peak he reverently kissed his way down her belly and firmly grasped her hips.

Sarie was shocked by what he did next. He pressed his mouth to her _there! _What was he..._oh, gods_...intending?

"Jack," she panted, "what are you...ungh!...doing? You must stop!"

He did and looked at her, confused. "Do you not like it?" he asked her. "Or am I hurting you?"

"I...ah..." she stammered, embarrassed, "I do like it, but isn't that...awful for you? I mean...isn't it..." She couldn't go on; she was too mortified.

"Didn't your young man ever give you a woman's pleasure?" Jack asked her, truly baffled.

"What?"

In fact, he hadn't. Sarie hadn't known of any such thing! A man making love to a woman like this? It had never occurred to her! As for using her mouth on a man, it made sense; for a man's organ was almost separate from his body, she reasoned, and touching, kissing, and caressing made sense with her hands as well as her mouth. But for a man to do a similar thing to a woman? She had never imagined such!

Jack discerned everything in her face. "You've never been properly loved, Sarie," he said wonderingly. "I cannot imagine why he denied you this, but let me assure you that I enjoy it; at least with you."

"So you've done this for other women," she said, not certain if she should be jealous or grateful.

Jack kissed and stroked her thighs. "Yes, but a man has to learn how to please a woman so when he finds the one he loves he can love her properly. He must love her so well and so thoroughly that she'll never, ever, feel the need or desire to seek such attentions...elsewhere."

"You are doing this so I won't seek out other men?"

He laughed; he actually laughed! "Sarie," he said, chuckling now and peppering her inner thighs with small kisses and flicks of his tongue, "you misunderstand me! Surely you know that men are expected to be more knowledgeable about such things than women. Mind me; I am not saying I agree with that, but there it is. Over the years I've learned how to please women. But Sarie, I don't care about other women any more. Do you understand me?"

Jack paused and gave her moist pink petals a long and lingering lick, causing her to close her eyes and shudder in delight.

"I love you and everything about you. You are unique and taste like yourself; like a woman should."

"Do other women taste differently?"

"Yes, if I recall correctly, but they no longer matter. They are in the past, Sarie, where they belong. Suffice it to say that I find you to be the most delicious and delightful little creature in Albion. There will be no others. Not any more, and not ever. Now, are you satisfied? May I continue? Or...are you thinking about your young man?"

Jack's eyes searched her face intently and Sarie saw that he was suddenly very concerned that she was indeed thinking of Elliot. It was now her turn to reassure him.

"Jack, no! I am not thinking of him. I only did for a moment because, as you've discovered, he never loved me the way you do; the way you are." She felt her eyes mist with tears, but even though they were still in this dreadful cell, she was happy.

"I love you, Jack. I've only ever loved you." She bit her lip and blushed. "And I...I would very much like it if you would...continue."

"Then why don't you make that an official order?" he teased, and his pleased demeanour shone even through the bruises and cuts on his face.

"Major, I order you to continue to love me properly!"

"I obey with the utmost pleasure, my lady!"

And obey he did. Sarie relaxed and allowed Jack Swift to continue what he started. At first it was so strange to discover that he knew more about her own body than she did. She had touched herself while bathing and occasionally for experimental pleasure, but thiswas infinitely better! Jack's skilled tongue laved, snaked, and wriggled about her most private area, slowly heightening her desire once more. Soon, however, she was comfortable with him taking such intimate liberties with her.

He stroked her outer flesh with gentle fingertips and his mouth followed. He carefully monitored her physical and vocal reactions and quickly discovered what most pleased her. Still, he took his time. He slowly explored every increasingly sensitised part of her. His fingers, his tongue, and even his teeth teased her womanhood. When he finally flicked the tip of his tongue over her tiny stiff nub Sarie gasped and her entire body spasmed in response.

"Jack!"

"Am I obeying you to your satisfaction?" he asked smugly, meeting her wonder-filled gaze.

"Oh, yes!" she breathed in awe.

She lay back once more and Jack continued. He inserted a finger into her wet passage and crooked it until she began to seep fluid. Sarie was embarrassed, as this had never happened to her before.

"Ah, it appears that I am doing all the right things?" Jack asked, locking his gaze with hers again. "I'm quite flattered, Sarie-mine!"

Sarie liked when he called her that, for she was indeed his now, save for one way; but they would address that later. For now she wanted to know all about this new way of exploring love. Obviously her seeping was a good thing! Not only was it making her flesh wetter and more sensitive, but Jack's enthusiasm to pleasure her catapulted even higher.

He wriggled his tongue up and down her femininity and then slithered it inside her. Sarie moaned when she felt the breath from his nose warm and tickle her tiny love jewel; it was positively exquisite! When he sucked it into his mouth and nipped, she came so violently that he had to grasp her firmly to keep her from involuntarily escaping his arms.

Sarie had never experienced such a powerful climax, nor such a surge of love and utter trust. She had opened herself completely to Jack Swift and was rewarded beyond all her wildest hopes and desires.

All they would need now was a way to staytogether. Now that they had each other she knew that Jack shared her conviction. She, for one, would do whatever was necessary to keep him. Failing that, she would sacrifice whatever she had to in order to ensure his safety.

"Sarie?" He kissed her fluttering belly and tongued her navel as her breathing slowed and her heart-rate returned to normal.

"Hmm?" She adored the love and protectiveness in his voice. His kisses were not unwelcome, either!

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He moved up to kiss her and she tasted herself on his mouth. She was also certain she could taste his love and devotion.

"No," she whispered with a smile. "But I know that you cannot possibly know how much I love you and what I would, and _will, _do for you."

"I'll try to not let that last bit trouble me," he replied. "I'm a man of strong principles, Sarie; you know that. But as myself, as Jack Swift the man and not Jack Swift the soldier, I think I am capable of doing anything for you; for _us."_

Sarie kissed him fiercely and wound her fingers gently through his thick and matted hair so as not to reopen any wounds. "You needn't sacrifice any of your principles for me, Jack. I don't want you to do anything you would regret. Of the two of us, if one of us is to behave in a less than honourable manner, allow that one be me. I know that you would not love me less if you cannot bring yourself to do something you consider immoral, so do not. Promise me you will be true to yourself first and foremost. Promise me!"

Jack groaned and buried his face between her neck and shoulder. "Sarie, do not ask me to promise any such thing! I am a man of duty and principles, yes, but I am also a human being! If you think I am a man who will commit himself to duty and a set moral scale simply for their own sake, you are mistaken. There are instances in which I would violate those things. I think anyone would." He kissed her throat and fisted his hands in her hair.

"Sarie, I cannot promise you what you meant, but I can promise you what I define as being true to myself. You ask me to do so? Very well, I shall. But remember that you are part of me now. You are not separate from me any longer, do you understand? We are One now. That 'One' is what I will be true to first and foremost."

"Very well, Jack," she conceded and held his head more firmly to her neck. "Kiss me harder! Leave a mark, please!"

"Do you understand me?" he asked her gravely as he brushed her hair aside and prepared to suckle her soft flesh.

"Yes," she replied. "And, Jack? I couldn't agree more. We are One, as you said. As One we will leave this place and live our lives."

"No matter what it takes," he said. "But from now on, I'll find a way to protect you. I shall. I have more motivation than ever now."

So did she.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own "Fable 3" or any of the "Fable" Series - Lionhead Studios does.

Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.

Rated M for Explicit Adult Content.

Special warning – rape, torture, and possibly incest.

The Princess and Major Swift are prisoners in the Castle's Dungeons. Can they find comfort and solace with each other, and more importantly, escape? Does Logan even know his sister is in captivity?

Jealousy and Possession

Chapter 4

"You, Louisa; you are leaving that cell at once and coming with me!" a visibly nervous Phillips demanded, waking Sarie and Jack.

"What's going on?" Sarie mumbled, raising her manacled hands to dab the sleep from her eyes.

"Never you mind," Phillips retorted, "but you've nothing to worry about today. Well, not from me, anyway."

He shocked both the Princess and Jack Swift when he removed his coat and covered Sarie with it. "You just come along with me. We gotta get you cleaned up."

"Logan must know, or at least guesses, that you are here, Sarie!" Jack said, optimism lacing his tone. "I don't think he'll hurt you, love. Just please do whatever he wants!"

He met her nervous gaze with his soft and loving one. "Please, this can all end well. Tell him what he wants to know. I've been thinking about it, and, the truth of the matter is, you know nothing. Anything you could tell him won't hurt anything."

Sarie pondered Jack's words as Phillips fussed with her mussed hair and buttoned the coat to cover as much of her nakedness as possible. Perhaps Jack was right. She knew of Page and the location of the Underground, but Page and the Rebels had been found out in the past and managed to relocate quickly and avoid being captured.

"Jack, I won't have you hurt, no matter what. I'm committed to Us"

He smiled, the hope in his face making him appear years younger. "So am I."

* * *

><p>Sarie felt considerably better as Phillips lead her up the Dungeon stairs and into the hallway that lead into the back rooms of the Castle. Logan could easily meet her out of sight of any others if he wished. Besides, if Jack was convinced that this unanticipated turn of events was a good thing, then she would believe it to be true.<p>

Instead of meeting Logan, however, she was met by a lady's maid. "Come with me; I'll get you cleaned up and appropriately dressed."

Sarie lay on the bed of a guest chamber and attempted to rest as the maid had suggested. She couldn't sleep under the circumstances, no matter how relieved she was to be away from Phillips. She was dressed in a lovely white gown suiting a Lady of the Court and she had been thoroughly bathed and her wounds treated. She lay atop the comfortable bed and was grateful for it, but her restlessness did not allow her to enjoy it.

Her hands were free of the manacles so she would be able to use her magic if she wished, but she decided against escape. Sarie felt in her gut that Logan knew who she was and that he trusted her, else he never would have allowed her hands to be freed. Well, she would return his gesture of trust with peace and an open mind. Her was her brother, after all. Perhaps he wanted to make amends? Even if he did not and only wished to interrogate her privately, she was still hopeful that Logan could be made to see how Albion viewed him. Perhaps it was not too late to turn the tide of opinion back in his favour if he changed his ways.

Despite her gentle questioning of the maid while being bathed and clothed, the girl would only tell her that the King wished to see her and to try rest until then. Sarie was too worried about Jack, and also what Logan wanted from her, to lay easy. She could only hope that her musings were correct and that Logan simply wanted to free her from captivity after discovering she was in the castle and desired to speak with her.

However, did Logan indeed know who she was? If so, how had he discovered her? If he knew, that would explain Phillips' nervousness. After all, if Logan did not plan to keep her in prison or execute her for treason, the guard had a great deal to worry about, especially if he knew that he had raped and tortured her.

But if Logan did not know who she was...

Oh, this was too much! She did not know what Logan wanted and that was that. She had no choice but to wait for him and for the answers to her questions.

Sarie pounded her fists into the plush pillows in frustration. After several minutes of beating them into shapelessness she finally lay back, hoping that Logan would come to her soon.

* * *

><p>To her surprise, she must have dozed, for the next thing she knew Logan was seated beside her on the bed gently caressing her cheek with the back of his index finger.<p>

"I'll kill Phillips myself," he was slowly saying, his voice low and menacing. "I'll make his death long and painful. I had no idea you were here until I overheard some of the guards talking amongst themselves about a powerful magic user in the Dungeons. Oh, Sarie, I'm so sorry!"

"Logan?" she murmured, still emerging from slumber. "I heard you wanted to see me. What...what do you want?"

Her brother looked wan and exhausted. The gleam of strength and determination he had always had in his eyes remained, but instead of his body being lean and muscled, it was disturbingly gaunt.

"Are you all right?" she whispered in concern, sitting up.

Logan took her hands tenderly in his and held them to his heart.

"Are _you_ all right, Sarie?" His dark eyes were uncharacteristically misty. "How can you inquire after me when you have been subjected to horrors I can hardly bear to think about under my very own roof!"

Sarie lowered her gaze. "Because I am all right, Logan. At the moment I am more concerned about you." She raised her eyes again and searched his face appraisingly. "You look terrible! I've never seen you so thin, and you look ill! Are you...are you going to be all right?"

Logan lips curved, the upturned corners of his mouth barely qualifying as a smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I am now, and I will be. But I need your help, Sarie."

She scooted to sit beside him on the edge of the bed but he did not release her hands from their place over his heart.

"I need your love, Sarie. I need it. I need you. I need you now, more than ever, to love me!"

"But Logan," she whispered fervently, "of course I love you! I always have! But you need to listen to me if you are to change things for yourself and for Albion. You must..."

Logan squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath. "Yes, Sarie, I understand you, and I am grateful. But what I mean is, I need your love...by becoming my wife."

She gasped and involuntarily tried to pull her hands from his grasp, but he refused to relinquish them.

"Logan, that is...not possible!"

"Of course it is!" His visage morphed so swiftly into one of determination that Sarie gasped once more.

"I am the King and I can marry whomever I choose!" His eyes gleamed with a mixture of desire, expectation, and need. If Sarie had any doubts of his feelings for her they were completely quashed now. He did, and had always, loved her in an unbrotherly fashion.

"Logan," she said softly and gently, "I do love you, but not in the way you need and deserve! As your sister, I cannot love you as you ask of me."

"Sarie, I know I've surprised you, but if you give me time, I can earn your love. Besides, royals have often married within family." A calloused thumb began to stroke the top of her left hand.

"It doesn't mean that we should."

"And it does not mean that we should not. Sarie, I have decided upon this course of action. I love you and I have no choice." He paused and tilted his head and his mouth quirked into a smile. "I suppose that means that I have not, in actuality, decided at all. I have no choice. As often as I have had others 'choose,' in this I cannot. I simply 'must.'"

Sarie's eyes fixed on their joined hands on Logan's chest. His grip was warm and firm, his caressing thumb gentle and loving. Her heart clenched as she realised that she had to tell him the truth, or at least as much as she dared. She could not let his delusions continue; it would be too cruel.

"Logan," she said, "I understand you; I do! I, too, know what it is to love without choice. We cannot choose who we love, but we can try to make the best of our opportunities." Logan did not interrupt her, but his thumb slowed its stroking ever so slightly.

"If I could, I would love you as you wish, Logan, but I cannot! The truth is that I love another. It...it is too late. My heart is no longer mine to give; another possesses it."

"No!"

Logan's shout cracked the quiet of the room like a gunshot. He shot to his feet and glared at her. "I cannot have this, Sarie! If I allow it, it will be my death!" He turned away from her and she saw him clench his fists at his side. His entire frame trembled with barely contained fury.

"It will be my death, and the death of Albion!" He whirled around to face her once more. "Sarie, I need you, and Albion needs a ruler who can save it! Only with you at my side can I save this land and its people."

His face relaxed its lines of rage but his anger was still palpable. "No, I cannot allow you to leave me. If necessary I will hunt down this man you love and kill him. Make no mistake, Sarie, I will do exactly that unless you agree to love me."

Sarie felt her entire body grow cold with fear and dread. "There is nothing I can do, Logan! How can I...unlove? You demand the impossible!"

Logan's face softened and he knelt before her. She shifted uncomfortably on the side of the bed but did not otherwise move. He cradled her face in his palms and gazed into her eyes. Sarie could not fear him; for he was her beloved brother! The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she did not see how it could be avoided.

"Sarie," he said softly, "it is not impossible. You _can _love me. All you need to do is agree to participate in a magical ritual that will bind us in love. Do this for me and I will not kill the one who stands between us. Do this for me and agree to never see him again, and I shall spare him and then you and I will rule Albion together."

Sarie swallowed. Her throat was so tight it hurt and her mind so muddled and confused that she did not know what to think or say. How could she make this right? Was it even possible? She began to attempt to voice her thoughts.

"Logan, I thought you would want me to tell you what I know about Page and the Underground!"

He nodded. "Yes, I had considered that, but then I decided it was not important. They would simply flee again. Besides, as soon as you are the Hero _and_ Queen, they will have achieved their goal, yes?"

Sarie had to nod in agreement. That was true. Well, it was true as long as Albion would no longer be seen as being ruled by a tyrant or tyrants.

"Will...I mean...will this ritual make me...will I no longer love..." Sarie's voice broke and she hung her head in confusion and grief.

"Will you no longer love...him?" Logan asked softly. "I believe so. It sounds terrifying, Sarie, but it truly is not. From what I can decipher it is an ancient ritual that forces the one the caster loves to return his love or die."

Sarie's head shot up and she stared at him. "But..."

"Shush!" he hastened to reassure her, "listen! That is not all. You are agreeing to the ritual in this case. That negates the possibility of you dying! Don't you see, if you agree, you will not only love me, but live even if that love takes time to develop and does not come instantaneously."

He smiled gently and stroked away the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"Please, Sarie, give me...give _us _and all of Albion a chance!"

"But what about...him?"

To his credit Logan did not become angry. He seemed to understand. "I am sorry about him, I truly am. How can I not be when I love you as much as I do? How can he help loving you as well? All I can do is spare his life, reward him however I can, and show that I will love and care for you with all I am and all I possess."

"May I speak with him first?"

Logan sighed. "He is here? Or nearby?"

"I...yes."

"Only if you agree to the ritual. I do not wish to be cruel, Sarie, but if you refuse, I _will _kill him." He shrugged sheepishly. "I am the King, I am in love, and I cannot do otherwise. It is not who and what I am, Sarie."

Sarie did not know what else to do. If she refused Logan's demand he would kill Jack. Logan had, for the past year or so, been dabbling in magic since he did not have the Hero's blood in him. She was not surprised that he had found some old and powerful spells. She was, however, surprised that what he most wanted was her when he could have his choice of any woman in Albion to be his wife and Queen.

For now she had to keep herself and Jack safe and alive.

And hope for a miracle.

"I agree, Logan."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own "Fable 3" or any of the "Fable" Series - Lionhead Studios does.

Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.

Rated M for Explicit Adult Content.

Special warning – rape, torture, and possibly incest.

The Princess and Major Swift are prisoners in the Castle's Dungeons. Can they find comfort and solace with each other, and more importantly, escape? Does Logan even know his sister is in captivity?

Jealousy and Possession

Chapter 5

He was almost beyond rage. _His _Sarie loved the recently demoted _Captain_ Jack Swift? Logan's strides around the table where he was preparing the ingredients for the spell were rapid but uncontrolled. His left eye ticked, his hands trembled, and his mouth worked in silent fury.

How could his sweet and lovely Sarie give her heart to that filthy traitor? And not only was Swift a traitor, he was almost twice her age! What could he possibly offer Sarie that he himself could not?

Logan flung the long red hairs Sarie had reluctantly given him into the brass bowl. Along with the drops of her blood, fingernail fragments, and several hairs from her 'womanly' area, her contribution of components was complete and were now joined with his own. He placed his palms flat down on the table to support his suddenly exhausted frame and his posture sagged with fatigue. Despite his exhaustion, however, he also felt the fragile beginnings of hope and triumph.

He stared at the candle that soon would burn and with its wax, along with the proper incantation, would unite them in love. The ancient and all but forgotten goddess Venora, patroness of the lovelorn and despondent, would set things right. She would right things and everything would soon be as it should have been all along.

So what if Sarie loved Swift _now?_ She soon would not. Even if she never forgot the soldier, she would never see him again. Sarie would become both Albion's Queen and his beloved wife. She would never want for anything. Yes, she would be happy with him. The spell was only to ensure that.

Logan had never wanted, nor planned, to coerce Sarie's love, but when she had fled from him on that awful day, he knew that any hope there had been for her to love him was likely dead. She had looked at him with fear. She had called him a monster and then she had fled and become the Hero the Seeress Theresa had prophesied she would. She had separated herself from him utterly.

That was something Logan had desperately attempted to resign himself to, but had dismally failed. Every day; nay, every hour and even more frequently than that he found himself thinking of her and longing for her. Sarie consumed his heart and mind and at last he had given in to the awful temptation to use magic to possess her. She had become an incredibly strong and capable woman, but she was a woman who should be _his _to love and cherish; not Swift's.

He had hoped that magic would not be necessary, but was now relieved that he had prepared for the possibility. However, the last thing he had expected was for Sarie to have given her love to the former Major.

Swift was in prison for sedition and obstruction of justice! How in the name of all the gods of Albion had he managed, in several short days, to win the precious love of _his _Sarie?

And then he remembered that she had spent quite some time in Mourningwood Fort before they found themselves together in the Dungeon. Had they loved before, or just now? Had they lain together as a man and woman?

Logan cursed and slammed his fist down on the table, causing the bowl to wobble. He had to stop thinking such thoughts! If he did not he would surely go mad.

And then he stared into the bowl once more and thought of the spell. Since Sarie would soon be hopelessly in love with himwould it really matter if Swift remained alive? He had given her his word, but if Swift did something dangerous, say, could he...

Logan straightened and gritted his teeth. He would do his best to keep his word to Sarie. It would distress her if he killed the man, so for her sake he would try to keep his promise. He would send him away; exile him to some distant place where there would never be a chance of their ever meeting again.

Surely that would more than suffice, but the ragged bleeding furrows his fingernails gouged into his clenched and perspiring palms whispered to him that perhaps it would not.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier -<em>

"To make this work, Sarie, each of us must reach...ah...fulfilment by being inside the other. First me, and then you."

"I don't understand, Logan."

"You need to take me into you in a manner of your choosing and I must reach climax," Logan said, beads of perspiration breaking out on his forehead. He was clearly embarrassed. "And then I must be inside of you in a manner of my choosing and you must reach climax. Then the ritual will be complete." He swallowed and continued. "In other words, you choose how to accept me to help me orgasm and then I choose how to help you do the same."

"Oh, I see," Sarie whispered, trembling with mortification, and, dare she think it...revulsion? She could not help herself. She loved Logan as her brother; not as she loved Jack, her true love! Performing such an intimate act with her brother, loving him even as such, was so unappealing to her as to be grotesque. Would she even be able to achieve sexual satisfaction?

She softly sighed. To save Jack's life, did she have a choice?

* * *

><p>Jack Swift listened in disbelieving silence as Sarie told him everything. His mind threatened to go numb and his heart to stop. King Logan was forcing Sarie to marry him? He knew that were he in her position he would do anything to save her. Still, there had to be something they could do! Despite battles that he and his men had on occasion lost, he did not believe in unwinnable situations. One just needed either the best strategy, circumstances, or even a bit of luck to win. There had to be a way; there simply had to be!<p>

"Jack, I don't know how else to be true to _Us,_" Sarie whispered, cradling his face between her palms. He heard his chains rattle as if from a distance as he slowly reached out to take her hands. He hadn't even been allowed out of his cell. Hells, but should he have expected any better from Logan?

"To even have the faintest hope, we must stay alive first and foremost!" she added desperately.

Jack licked his dried and cracking lips. "You're right, of course," he croaked at last. "We must survive." His pulse was now beating so rapidly and his adrenaline coursing so high that he vaguely feared his heart would burst. "But if you marry him, all is lost for us." He swallowed hard and tried to remain outwardly calm as Sarie flung herself into his lap and buried her face in his neck. He felt her body tremble and heard her breath hitch, but she refused give in to tears. She was trying as hard as he was to remain strong.

"He can truly bind you to him and make you love him with magic? That can't be possible!" Jack could not imagine how any god or goddess would allow such a thing. Forcing a person's love? Albion's gods were capable of all sorts of things, but directly interfering with a human being's basic nature was, as far as he knew, forbidden by the Overseer Mother. Yes, Sarie was agreeing to Logan's demand, but her heart was unwilling!

"He says that it is," Sarie replied despondently, her hot breath rasping unevenly against his throat. "He told me that because I am agreeing to it that it will work and I will love him. He will then spare your life."

"I have no life without you, Sarie." He knew he did not; not any longer. Still, he had the mind of a commander! Surely he should be able to think of a strategy to help them both, especially Sarie! But, to be honest with himself he wanted to help himself in equal measure. As selfless as he wished he was, he was only human, after all. He was honest enough to realise that he was extremely selfish in his love for Sarie and he would not, could not, lose her. No matter what. He would fight any way he had to in order to keep her.

He would not live without her. He would not and could not.

"Do you know how this ritual works?" he asked her now, stroking her hair tenderly and kissing her cheek. If he knew what the ritual entailed, perhaps he could think of a way to nullify it.

"Somewhat," she replied. "Logan told me that he needed to mix hair, fingernail shards, and blood from each of us together in a bowl and then melt a candle. Its wax will unite our...contributions. Then he will recite an incantation or prayer to the goddess. After that we have to...come together. And then, I believe, the ritual will be complete."

Jack was not a man who normally used foul language, but he was barely able to keep himself from using it now. Logan was beyond despicable!

Very well, he thought, this was the situation. How could they lessen its impact, or better yet, negate it? He began to have the nigglings of an idea in the back of his mind, but barely dared to even contemplate it. What if his forming strategy would not work? Or worse, what if it proved effective, but in some horrible and unforeseen way? What if it harmed his Sarie?

"Jack, what are you thinking?" she asked, obviously seeing that he was formulating a plan of action.

"I'm thinking of a possible way to sabotage that sodding ritual!" he whispered fiercely. Even though they seemed to be alone, he did not, for a moment, trust Logan. It was best to always assume that he had eyes and ears everywhere.

Sarie leaned in to him and traced her tongue alone the shell of his ear, then sucked his lobe into her mouth. He shuddered and grew hard at once. Gods, he hadn't even yet possessed this woman and his body was behaving as if he were an untried boy!

"What is your idea?" she asked, whispering huskily, deliberately taunting him, yet also knowing enough to be cautious and make certain that they could not be overheard.

Jack responded by sliding a hand beneath her pert little behind and squeezing it appreciatively. He chuckled as she gasped. But then she nipped his lobe and exhaled hotly. His erection grew even harder, and he hadn't believed that to be possible! He untied the fastenings at her bosom and shamelessly slid a hand inside to cup a full breast. He ran his calloused thumb over her nipple until it was pebble-hard.

"I am wondering how you could mix my blood, hair, and nails in with yours and see if the goddess recognises that you love me and not him!" he groaned, barely able to think as she began to pant and squirm beautifully in response to his ministrations.

Sarie hesitated, and then pushed her breast harder into his hand, breath hitching as he now grasped her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and lightly pinched it.

"I...I think...that is a...ungh...wonderful..._ahhh_...idea, Jack!"

He was gratified to feel her passionate response. Yes, he was sweetly tormented, but he was also sharing that exquisite torment with her! Sarie leaned into him. She pressed her upper body harder against him and wriggled her bottom against his other hand, which he slid between her legs through the layers of lace. His palm cupped her sex and he rubbed her firmly. Her resulting gasps nearly undid his barely leashed control.

"Sarie," he panted, "I...ah...best stop lest I embarrass myself!" Gods, she wasn't even touching his manhood and he was close to the first release he had experienced in goodness knows how long!

Sarie took a quick look around, and, seeing nobody, grinned impishly at him and wriggled off his teasing hand. "For now we have nothing to lose! Hurry and give me some of your hair and drops of blood and I'll take care of your..." She hesitated, leaned back and reached down to cup the impressive bulge in his trousers. She licked her lips as she stared at his bulge. "I'll take care of your _**very **_impressive problem!"

She shifted and bent toward his lap. Jack knew he should stop her, but he could not deny that he badly craved the sweet pleasure and relief only she could give him. Sarie impatiently pushed his trousers down his hips and he lay obediently down on the blanket. As her warm wet mouth began to tease the tip of his cock he groaned and began to pluck the necessary hairs from his head and near her sweet mouth. Granted, that was mildly painful, but the pleasure she was giving him far outweighed the minor discomfort!

Sarie's tongue swirled teasingly about his rock-hard shaft and he almost forgot his own name. He knew he'd best work quickly to gather what Sarie would need for that infernal ritual bowl, for he did not know how long Logan would allow them the mercy of being together. When his climax was approaching he chose a particularly nasty wound on his left wrist from the constant chafing from the manacles and opened it with a fingernail which he forcibly broke while he tore into the scabbing. He soaked the hairs and nail he had collected in the trickle of blood, nearly dropping them when he cried out as blissful release overcame him.

Not surprisingly they soon heard the approach of footsteps. Sarie quickly straightened and concealed his blood-wet hairs and the nail fragment in her bodice and he righted his clothing.

"I love you, Sarie-mine," he whispered, pulling her in for a long, heated kiss.

"I love you, too, Jack!" she whispered back. Her eyes misted with tears, but he was certain that he saw hope in them.

* * *

><p>A surge of guilt suffused Sarie as she slipped Jack's hair, nail, and blood discretely into the bowl. Logan stood across the room gazing outside the window into the Gardens. His back was to her as he seemed to not even enjoy the view. His posture was regal, yet melancholy.<p>

She hoped that sabotaging the ritual would not do anything too dreadful. Despite Logan's recent tyranny and his forcing her to save Jack by marrying him, she still could not bring herself to wish him genuine harm.

"I have to admit that I never expected Swift to be the man you would choose for yourself," he said slowly and wonderingly. "He's not only older than you and of lower birth, but he's a traitor! He's plotting against me! And he's the one you love? I can barely wrap my mind around that, Sarie."

Sarie swallowed nervously. "I know, Logan, and I'm sorry, truly! I mean, I am not sorry for loving him, but I am sorry that I have caused you pain!"

He shrugged, still not turning around. "You could not help yourself, I suppose," he said softly, "just as I cannot help but love you, Sarie. Was your time with him earlier...satisfactory?"

"Yes, Logan. Thank you." Sarie's palms were sweating and she pressed them against the hips of her gown. Could Logan feel her guilt at tainting the contents of the ritual bowl? Did he suspect anything? Or was she possibly going to hurt and defy him so easily?

No! She should not feel so badly! He was fully prepared to rip her and Jack apart forever. And, had she not agreed to his ritual, he would, she had no doubt, have no qualms about killing Jack.

She took a deep breath. "Now what?"

Logan turned now and faced her. His mouth curved into a gentle smile. "Have no fear, Sarie. Our...joining will come soon enough, but we have business first. I have decided to grant you a gift I hope you will appreciate, and one that I expect Swift will also appreciate."

"I...what?"

Logan smiled genuinely now. "It concerns the fate of Phillips," he said.

Sarie's eyes grew wide and she sucked in a frightened breath. The very thought of that man was enough to terrify her.

Logan was instantly at her side. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest for a tender embrace. "Sarie, surely you didn't believe that I would allow him to go unpunished for his behaviour!

I never have, and will never, condone such behaviour from any of my men, and have no mercy for what you were forced to endure."

Sarie forced herself to relax in his embrace. She despised Phillips and wanted to kill him herself, but the fact that Logan wanted to take vengeance for her and also allow Jack to be witness for it was touching in its way. She almost hated that part of her that felt sorry for Phillips, yet she knew the villain deserved no mercy. She also knew that neither she nor Jack would ever rest easy if the evil bastard went unpunished.

Logan pulled back and took her hand. "Come with me, Sarie."

"He will actually receive more mercy than he deserves," Logan said, his voice filled with contempt, "but I will grant him such mercy unless you request otherwise."

Phillips was suspended from the same shackles Sarie had been when he had lashed her with the whip. He was also gagged and in prison whites. Such a 'uniform' for a former guard was a sign of utter loss of rank and privilege. From the moment a guard was stripped of his uniform and donned in prison whites his name was blacked out in the Book of Guards and his family would perhaps receive a pension from the King or Queen if deemed appropriate.

In such a case as this, however, Sarie did not know if his family would receive monies. Did she dare ask?

She did not have to, as it turned out.

Jack had been released from his cell, though he was still shackled, and he now spoke.

"King Logan, will his family receive a pension?"

Logan's lip curled in disdain. "I have not decided." He turned to Sarie. "What do you think, my beloved?"

Sarie winced. She had not expected to be asked to decide such a thing, besides, she saw Jack's pained expression at Logan's use of an endearment for her.

"I don't want his family to suffer," she said after a moment. She hesitated, trying to think as a Queen would. "Does he have healthy sons?"

Logan nodded in approval. "He does. Two are awaiting their chance to serve." He strode to face the sweating, trembling, and terrified man hanging in the shackles. "Your eldest son will take your place. Until such time, your widow will receive your pay. Now, pray to your god if you have one, cur, for your time runs short."

So, Sarie thought, Phillips was indeed going to die. She had suspected as much, though she had not been certain. Sometimes Logan kept such men alive and made them work in deplorable conditions for the rest of their lives. Did he intend to whip Phillips to death? Whip him and then shoot him?

"Take this," she heard Logan say, and she looked up, not realising that her gaze had dropped to her folded hands in contemplation.

Logan handed the whip to Swift. "Your chains have enough play. Do you wish to whip this filthy dog or shall I?"

"I shall," Jack replied quickly. "I thank you for this opportunity, King Logan."

"Do not thank me, but rather my love for Sarie," Logan replied. "Still, I believe you deserve the chance to avenge her. I know you love her and for that I am truly sorry that you shall soon lose her, so this is the least I can do."

He took his place at Sarie's side. She had moved to stand in front of Phillips. She felt a perverse satisfaction in knowing she would see and hear every moment of agony this man would endure. He would never know her suffering or mortification, but this would be enough.

She raised her eyes and met Jack's. He looked at her as if awaiting her permission. She wondered if he was not comfortable in such a role despite his acceptance of it and so she quickly spoke up.

"Jack...I mean, Major Swift, are you certain that you want to do this? After all, you may simply choose to witness, or not even that if you do not desire to."

"I appreciate that, Princess," he said, "but I fear, as a fallible human being, I am more than pleased to take advantage of this opportunity."

"Very well," she said softly. "I...thank you."

"No thanks necessary, my Lady."

Sarie was caught by surprise when Jack began the whipping immediately. She had expected hesitation, perhaps. But then again, she knew that were she in his position she would not have hesitated, either.

The first lash scored Phillips' back brutally and he screamed through the filthy cloth and leather strap gagging him. His entire large body lurched and strained at his shackles. Sarie couldn't help but feel disgust that he was behaving like such a coward. Even she had endured more than that before she gave in to the need to scream, and she hadn't known whether or not she would be killed afterwards or not!

Swift was merciless and his features frozen in the bland expression of a man focussed on performing his duty. By the third lash Phillips' face was covered with blotches of red and purple and the veins of his neck were bulging in agony. His wrists were streaming blood and he struggled and screamed as a man possessed. Sarie felt no pity, however, and obviously neither did Jack, who continued to whip him mercilessly. After all, hadn't he whipped Sarie so badly that had she not been a Hero she would likely have died of her wounds afterwards within hours?

Soon Phillips' shirt was hanging in bloody strips from his back. Another lash and he slipped into unconsciousness. Logan muttered under his breath and fetched a bucket of cold water. After dashing it over the man, rousing him, he hissed, "You'll take more before I grant you the mercy of death, you pitiful excuse for a man! I'm guessing you gave my beloved Sarie at least thirty lashes, so you will get the same, do you understand? Swift, twenty more!"

Jack nodded and obeyed. Every time Phillips fainted Logan revived him. By the time the thirtieth lash was approaching the man was in such agony and torment and his face so purple and eyes so bulged that Sarie wondered if he would even survive the final strokes. His body was streaming blood so freely that the dirt floor beneath him could not soak it all up. Sarie was glad she could not see his back, and not just because a tiny part of her pitied him, but because she knew that she must have presented a horrifying sight when Jack had seen her beaten thus.

Phillips, however, did survive the final strokes and sobbed in relief when Jack announced, "Thirty, Sire," and tossed the whip into the puddle of blood.

"Very well. Help me get him to the table. Face down he'll be, and then I'll end this," Logan said.

Sarie and Jack's eyes met as they wondered what Logan intended. Surely he wasn't going to rape him?

No, that was not his intent, as Logan soon made quite clear. Phillips was too weak to move so he did not need to be restrained as he and Swift laid the bloody and agony-ridden man face down on the table Sarie had recently been on herself.

She shuddered with the memory. Jack moved closer to her but did not dare stand by her side. His eyes conveyed what his body could not. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, and tell her that everything would be all right. She gave him a small smile to show him that she understood his silent longing to do all those things. Then, in unison, they turned to Logan.

Albion's King stared down at the thoroughly defeated and broken former guard. His lips curled in disgust and he spat on Phillips' torn back. He drew his sword and moved to stand behind the man, aiming the tip of the weapon at the juncture of his victim's thighs.

"Sarie? I do not think you should witness this unless you request otherwise. I am going to end his life in the same manner in which he violated you, but obviously with my sword instead. If you wish to leave, go upstairs and wait for me in our Chambers. Swift, you may remain or you may accompany Sarie as far as the War Room and then place yourself in the custody of my First in Command."

Sarie's mind clouded with terror even though a small niggling sense of justice and satisfaction accompanied it. Still, she quickly decided that she did not want to see Logan impale the man in the same manner Phillips had so brutally impaled her in the most foul and painful way. She raised her skirts and fled up the stairway.

It took her several long moments to realise that Jack had not followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own "Fable 3" or any of the "Fable" Series - Lionhead Studios does.

Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.

Rated M for Explicit Adult Content.

Special warning – rape, torture, and possibly incest.

The Princess and Major Swift are prisoners in the Castle's Dungeons. Can they find comfort and solace with each other, and more importantly, escape? Does Logan even know his sister is in captivity?

Jealousy and Possession

Chapter 6

Why had Jack remained in the dungeon with Logan instead of accompanying her to the War Room? Sarie sat at Logan's table in his chambers with her head in her hands. She suspected she knew why he had stayed. He had stayed for two reasons; one, to witness the death of Phillips, and second, to not say good-bye to her as he gave himself into the custody of Logan's men.

Did he still believe that they would come out of all this and be together? Sarie looked up and frowned at the large dusty tome that contained the spell that Logan would soon use to seal them in a bond of forced love. With the knowledge of magic that Logan had perhaps no miracle would occur to save them after all. Perhaps Jack had known this and could not bear to kiss her for the last time and so he simply had not. Or, did he believe that they would somehow make it through this dreadful business and did not say good-bye to her because he felt that it was not necessary? Perhaps he did not wish to cause her more pain than she was experiencing already.

Sarie's head began to ache. She preferred the pain of her throbbing temples to the pain forming in her heart. Listlessly, she reached for the tome and opened it.

Logan had marked the page with the lock of her hair she had given him when she turned sixteen. He had lovingly braided it and bound it with gold cording. How fitting, he would think, to use her own loving gift to him as a marker for the page in a book that would make her completely his.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she found herself flipping through the pages of the tome trying to read, nonetheless. In the back of the book was a section about all the known gods and goddesses of Albion; living, dead, and those guessed to be inactive or were otherwise absent.

The language was very old and Sarie did not comprehend all of the words. Scholars of the ancient languages of Albion were rare, but Logan and Sarie had been educated in the basics, so they knew a little. This book, however, had Sarie frustrated within moments. The name of the goddess, Venora, had not changed, so she was easy to locate. The text regarding her was not simple to decipher. Words such as 'of honour', 'deserving', 'unforgiving', and 'sacrifices' she could make out. So, what did that tell her?

Venora was a goddess that most of the People had forgotten, but some still at least recalled her name. From what of her education Sarie remembered, she recalled that the goddess had once been a naïve young girl who had become a Hero by the time she was fifteen. She had been a magic user of amazing power, so much so that her own instructors had considered her a threat to society. One of her teachers had fallen in love with her, and when Venora was put on trial for being an immanent threat, or something along those lines; History was vague on the details, he testified on her behalf, and even offered to marry her and take her on as completely his responsibility.

Other versions of this part of the story claimed that Venora had accidentally killed a fellow student while practising her fire magic, and her teacher was simply trying to keep her from being put to death or exiled for an accident.

Regardless, the outcome of the trial was positive for Venora. She and her teacher, whose name History had forgotten, married and had three children. Approximately twelve years later, the father of the girl Venora had accidentally killed located her and her family in the small village of Oakvale. Again, details were not in abundance, but the crux of the story was that the man managed to hold Venora's husband hostage and demand that Venora choose between the lives of her children of that of her husband. If she chose her husband, she would have to kill her children herself. If she chose her children, the man would kill him and never return his body to her. She would need to sacrifice either her husband or her children to keep the the life or lives of the other.

Venora was in agony, but in the end she chose her husband. According to most accounts, she killed her children as mercifully as possible by incinerating them with her fire magic as instantaneously, and thus mercifully, as she could. Her husband was returned to her, but he was unable to love her as he had before. The spectre of their dead children loomed over them both, but despite her love for him he was incapable of returning hers.

After years of loveless cohabitation, Venora gave in to the temptation to use a magic unique to her that she had never dared tell anyone of; mind control. She used all of her considerable Will to force her husband to love her once more. She succeeded, but the consequences of her action was severe. He did love her again, but so much so that when she left him for several weeks to care for her ailing mother he was so distraught at her absence that he killed himself.

Venora grieved, but was determined to live out her life honouring his memory. She honed her perfection of mind control magic and devoted the rest of her life to helping others. She repaired broken relationships of all sorts when she deemed it appropriate, and also promoted unconditional love of parents for their children. It was said that she also sometimes forced love, but her reasons and the circumstances of those supposedly rare instances was also lost to History.

Scanning the few words she could comprehend and recalling the fragmented story of the Hero later turned goddess by the Overseer Mother, Sarie was afraid. What if Venora did not see fit to honour Logan's request? Or, even if she did, was there a guarantee that she would not put some awful twist to it?

Almost as terrifying to Sarie was the thought that Venora _would _honour Logan's request despite her and Jack's attempt at sabotage and she would lose Jack forever, and he her. At least in that event, however, Logan would at least be happy. She groaned. Yes, Logan would be happy, but at the cost of Jack's happiness. And hers. Despite what Logan had told her, she did not believe that her love could be coerced by anything, even a goddess.

Even if she was wrong and the goddess would coerce her to love Logan, how could it be sincere enough for them to be together in the Afterworld?

"It can't be," she whispered. "It can't! My heart is Jack's, for now and forever. That can't be changed."

Sarie was certain of this. Was Jack? Was that why he didn't kiss her good-bye or say anything to her, or follow her out of the Dungeon?

A soft touch to her shoulder caused her to start.

"It's time, Sarie."

She looked up into Logan's face. He smiled tenderly and her heart clenched for him; and herself and Jack.

"Logan, please rethink this! I've been recalling what History knows of the goddess Venora and what you want to do! Can you decipher all the words in this old book?"

"No," he said softly, "and I doubt anyone can, but I understand enough. Besides, I am a desperate man, Sarie. I'll do anything; risk _anything, _for..." He swallowed and his eyes quickly flicked away from hers. "I'll risk anything for...us."

"Logan, the problem is that you have no idea what you will be risking. She may do something completely different from what you hope or expect!"

"I've already admitted to you what I will admit to no other but the goddess herself; I am desperate. I love you so much, Sarie, that my heart aches every moment. My mind is a hopeless tangle of disparate thoughts and my body is in constant torment. You invade my dreams and torture my soul!"

His dark eyes bored into hers with a glittering fierceness that sent shivers down Sarie's spine. "I never wished to be seen as a tyrant, Sarie, nor as a man who would force himself upon any woman. Do you believe that I simply woke up one day and decided to force my sister to marry me?"

Sarie swallowed, but her throat was dry and she choked. Logan rushed to fill a glass of wine for her.

"No, Logan," she said between coughs, "but I can tell you I believe that you deserve better than forced love for yourself! You deserve a woman who loves you completely without coercion of any kind. Just because..."

He silenced her by insistently pressing the glass into her hand and not knowing what else to do, Sarie downed it. The wine burned its way down her throat, it eased the dryness. She asked for another glass and Logan complied. When she requested a third, he shook his head.

"I want and need you clear-headed for this, Sarie. Please try to understand." Logan's gaze softened and he slowly brushed her cheek with the back of one hand. "Everything you say may be correct, but I am past ever being able to love another. I do feel guilt, yes, but not enough to stop me."

He then slid his hand into her hair and the smooth curls slid through his long thin fingers. Sarie shuddered and his breath hitched.

"Sarie, please, do not fear me! I promise that you will be all right. I promise to love you and care for you forever. I'll give you everything I can and do everything in my power to not only earn your love truly, but to deserve it."

Sarie was tempted to inquire after Jack, but then decided against it. Logan was determined. All she could do was to appeal to him one final time about the wisdom of his course.

"I understand, Logan," she said gently, "but once more, I must ask you to reconsider. I do not know that you can trust in the outcome of this ritual or the trustworthiness of this goddess."

He smiled and slid his hand to the back of her neck, caressing her nape. "I will risk it, Sarie, and I will, in my appeal to her, beg her, if she will not grant me my desire, to not harm you. It is not through any fault of yours that you do not love me; Sarie, and I would not see you harmed because of me."

Logan stepped back from her and gestured to the bed. "Please, let us begin. While you disrobe I will ignite the ingredients and call to her. When we feel her presence, I will disrobe. We must then take to bed together, and then you must take me into you in the manner you wish to help me climax."

"And then I must climax in the manner of your choice."

"Yes, Sarie. I will now begin the ritual. Please disrobe, lay on the bed, and wait for me."

* * *

><p>The stench of burning hair and something metallic-smelling that Logan added to the bowl as he called to Venora wisped into Sarie's nostrils as he positioned himself behind her. His hands grasped her hips and he positioned the head of his erection at her swollen, wet entrance.<p>

To Sarie's shock and mortification, she was extremely sexually aroused, despite the raging rebellion in her mind and heart. As soon as Logan had finished his verbal appeal to the goddess to enter the chamber, a surge of primal need swept through her so intensely that she had to bite her lip to keep from begging Logan to take her and take her at once. Something alien, unseen and powerful, wound through and wrapped about her body, coaxing every sexual and sensual instinct to the surface. Her nipples were so hard that they ached. Her pulse pounded fiercely in her ears and her core was so wet she was dripping onto the mattress.

"I realise you chose this position so that you don't have to look into my eyes as we join," Logan groaned, sliding into her slick passage with one quick and possessive thrust. "I understand, my darling dear, and soon it won't have to be like this for you."

"_I don't want it to be like this with you, ever!" _Sarie thought desperately, wondering and fretting about Jack. Where was he? Was he all right? Was their effort at sabotage, for good or ill, wasted?

She could no longer hold her tongue. "Please, I must know, Logan, is...is he well?"

"Don't speak of him!" Logan growled and thrust into her so hard that he forced her onto her elbows. In and out, in and out, harder and harder he pumped, and a cry of pain at last erupted from Sarie.

"Don't speak of him, and don't think of him! Yes, he is all right. Now, concentrate on you and I!"

She almost had no other choice as both intensifying arousal and pain enveloped her. Logan gripped her hips so hard she knew she would bruise. His sac slapped against her rear with each deep forceful thrust. The need she had felt earlier despite her disgust and fear swept through her anew and she lay her cheek against the mattress, thrusting her behind up higher to meet him.

"Good girl," he panted. "You feel it, don't you? I know you do! I can feel your need, Sarie, and I can smell it!"

She wanted to ask him not to speak thus; to deny his words, but she could not. She _did _need him and she did desire him; but she knew it was not real, not real in the way she loved, needed, and desired Jack.

Her body belied her feelings, however, and it began to behave even more as if she were not in control of it. Despite the pain of Logan being inside her too deeply and taking her too roughly, her body arched into him, met him thrust for thrust, and sounds almost inhuman began to issue from her throat.

"Yes, Sarie, yes!" Logan gasped. "This is working! Can you feel it?"

She felt something very primal and sexual, but did not know if it was what Logan was feeling. She doubted it, for she still was afraid and unwilling to follow through with this. As much as she cared for Logan, he was her brother! Worse yet, she loved another. Her body eagerly was accepting Logan's, needing him, even, but her mind and heart was still not his.

Suddenly Logan tightened his already fierce grip on her hips and pulled her into him as he slammed into her up to the hilt one final time. His body shuddered and he roared out his climax. A part of Sarie knew the magic in the room enhanced his behaviour, and a moment later, to her horror, it enhanced, or forced, rather, her own.

Sarie found herself pressing her rear back into him as hard as she could, feeling his sac come to rest at the backs of her thighs. Her body hurtled to a hard climax even though she had not felt it coming. She was suddenly shaking, sweating, and trembling so violently that she fell fully prone onto the mattress in exhaustion and quivering aftershocks. She could not describe the sensations as truly pleasurable, but they were not entirely unwelcome to her not-entirely-her-own body.

It took her several long moments to realise that Logan was still upright on his knees. He was not moving and when she turned her head to look at his face, saw that it was slack and emotionless. He did not speak or even blink.

"Logan?"

She shifted and turned her exhausted body so that she lay on her back. Logan was still as stone and he did not respond when she spoke his name once more. It was as if were paralysed, but something was odd. Several times his open and staring eyes twitched as if in awareness of someone or something. His face betrayed no emotion, but something in his visage seemed to indicate that someone, perhaps the goddess, was present in his mind.

Then, suddenly, he was back to himself and he smiled and lay atop her.

"Sarie," he whispered, burying his face into her neck and hair, "I love you so much! Please, try and understand!"

Why was he pleading again for her understanding? He already had her for the first requirement of the ritual and he had achieved climax. He was getting his way and she was cooperating. If she did not continue to do so Jack's life would be forfeit.

Still, she was as committed to Jack as he was to her. She was committed to Them and was vaguely surprised that she still knew that without question. After all, Logan had told her that her mind and feelings would be changed by the ritual. So far that was not the case.

Perhaps she had to fulfil the second part of her joining with Logan to make that happen? She shuddered even as she embraced her brother and King. She did not wish to pain him, so she slid her arms around him and accepted his embrace and tender gesture.

Still, she was not his. She belonged, completely and utterly, to Jack Swift.

Logan's cock began to harden against her thigh. He was ready again! But this was magic, was it not? She should not be surprised. The most unexpected part for Sarie was not Logan's renewed arousal, but her own. Her body was once more ready for him and she found herself asking how he wanted her.

He smiled. "I'm not trying to embarrass you, my darling dear, but I want you to be looking into my eyes." Logan stroked her hair as he propped himself up on his elbows to gaze down into her face. "I know you didn't want to look at me before, but I need you to look at me this time."

Sarie swallowed and nodded. "Very well, Logan."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now, I'll sit up and I want you to come to me and press your body to mine. Lay your legs over the tops of mine and embrace me."

* * *

><p>Jack knelt in the middle of his temporary chambers and folded his hands in prayer. His flesh was clammy and his heart rate was high. He knew that at this very moment Sarie was likely becoming more and more distant from him.<p>

It was either now or never. He could not escape his room, as there were guards ordered to shoot him on sight if he dared an attempt, and he could not be true to Sarie if he died. Therefore, he had to do his best to save them both by remaining alive.

He closed his eyes and began speaking softly and humbly.

"Goddess Venora, I know I have never spoken to you before, but..." He paused. "Hells, I didn't even know you existed, to be truthful! However, I have a boon to ask of you, and if you grant it I'll give you anything that is in my power to give."

Jack shivered as he felt an alien presence envelope him. The goddess was present and listening to him. He had to make every word count and hope that she would find him worthy of even hearing him through.

* * *

><p>Logan grasped Sarie's behind and pulled her towards him, filling her slick passage once again. Even though she looked into his reassuring eyes as he had requested, she felt only fear. She did not have even the vaguest stirrings of love for Logan, but still, she was terrified. This was a goddess they were dealing with, after all, and who knew when the change would occur? Venora may be accommodating to Logan, or she may not. She may be angry about the sabotage in the ingredients, or she may not.<p>

Regardless, Jack was Sarie's only concern. Interference with the process aside, Jack's life was still in danger. So, if the ritual failed and the goddess did not make her love Logan, she would have to pretend. She would have to convince Logan that she was his and that she loved him or Jack would be executed.

Sarie leaned back and closed her eyes as an unwanted wave of sexual bliss washed over her. Logan's mouth came down and drew a tight nipple into his mouth. She groaned and he nipped it sharply, causing pain and pleasure to surge down and and gather into a tight knot of heat and intense desire between her spread thighs.

"_Sarie, what are you willing to sacrifice for your love?"_

She was unable to move, yet she was unafraid and did not wish to escape the strange presence that was now with her. So, this was why Logan had gone perfectly still for several long moments. Perhaps those moments had been far longer in his mind than they had been in their natural reality, for she knew she was now in the same place Logan had been minutes earlier.

Sarie found herself kneeling on long waving grass before a large oak tree. Standing before her was a middle-aged woman, her long blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze. Her face was care-worn and tired, but her dark eyes were large and appeared friendly, even kind.

"_Your loved one has appealed to me, Princess Sarie, and I am here. I'll listen to you both and you may yet retain each other in love; however, you must sacrifice for it."_

Venora smiled and the smile was not unkind, but something about it sent icy shivers along Sarie's spine. Sarie did not see what was strange or unnerving about Venora's smile; perhaps it was the fact that the goddess knew she had Sarie, Jack, and Logan completely at her mercy.

"_If you make the necessary sacrifices, then you must also allow me to exact my price from the one who Called me."_

"Will you tell Jack and I what that punishment will be?" Sarie knew that in the eyes of the goddess Logan deserved punishment, but she hoped it would not be too terrible.

Venora shook her head, her intimidating smile not wavering.

"_What are you willing to sacrifice for your Jack Swift?"_

"Anything!" Sarie said vehemently. "Anything you want!"

"_Then this will indeed be quite interesting, for he has vowed the same regarding you, Princess Sarie."_

The goddess' previously kind eyes now glittered with a mixture of satisfaction and gloating.

"_Then let us begin the 'negotiations' Princess Sarie."_

"But I don't see Jack here!"

"_Nor will you. You are both having a private conference with me and will discover the outcome when the ritual has been completed."_

Sarie clenched her fists at her sides. "Then let us begin. I am ready."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own "Fable 3" or any of the "Fable" Series - Lionhead Studios does.

Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.

Rated M for Explicit Adult Content.

Special warning – rape, torture, and possibly incest.

The Princess and Major Swift are prisoners in the Castle's Dungeons. Can they find comfort and solace with each other, and more importantly, escape? Does Logan even know his sister is in captivity?

Jealousy and Possession

Chapter 7

"_What King Logan desires is selfish to an extreme that...displeases me. I shall exact a price from him, and yes, Princess Sarie, it will be a punishment. Of sorts." _The goddess smiled enigmatically.

"Must you do such?" Sarie pleaded, her fists clenching the simple white cotton of the simple dress she realised she was wearing in the presence of the goddess. "I don't want him hurt, please! I just don't want to be forced to marry him and love him as he wishes me to."

Venora's eyes narrowed and her mysterious smile eerily and instantly morphed into a fearsome frown. _"Your desires regarding him are of no concern to me, nor shall my decision be swayed. Now, I asked you once, but I shall not ask again; what are you willing to sacrifice for your Jack Swift?"_

Sarie swallowed nervously. Venora was offering her an escape; she could yet take back her promise to give anything of herself that the goddess would accept from her. Would she ask something so horrible that even if she were allowed to survive and return to her own Reality that Jack could no longer love her? No, that would make no sense. The goddess had just asked her what she would sacrifice, so plainly she would allow her to be with Jack if her sacrifice was pleasing enough.

At first, Sarie had not been frightened of Venora, but now she was. This goddess exuded neither goodness nor evil, but rather an unnerving changeability that Sarie had never experienced in the presence of Avo or Skorm. She knew with absolute certainty, with knowledge that Venora infused in her, that she was a deity unlike any other. She was only a certainty in that calling upon her would never have a 'certain' or 'reliable' outcome!

Sarie squeezed her eyes closed and willed her heart to slow its furious pounding. To stop perspiring so profusely would also be nice, not to mention stilling the uncontrollable quivering of her lips and trembling of her body. The terrifying realisation that Logan may have made the worst possible choice in deities to call upon made her skin grow cold and her bones chill.

"Anything I can give, Goddess Venora," Sarie whispered, her voice wobbling like a frightened child's. Tears she did not realise she was shedding were suddenly slipping down her flushed cheeks and onto her neck and bosom. "But I do not know what you want! What can I give you?" Her mind raced desperately, trying to think of something, _anything_, such a goddess would find valuable.

"Do you want my youth? My lands?" And then something occurred to her that was so clear and obvious that she wondered that she had not thought of it at once. She could offer this goddess something that perhaps she may have no practical use for, but something that no other mortal in Albion could give.

"Goddess Venora, will you accept the powers of my Hero's Blood?"

Venora's face brightened and an unmistakable look of kindness illuminated her eyes. Sarie felt a measure of calm suffuse her and she sucked in a deep and grateful breath of relief.

"_Your love is great indeed, Princess Sarie. Would you truly sacrifice your Heroism, despite the fact that all of Albion could suffer?"_

"I...I do not wish Albion to suffer, and I refuse to allow that!" Sarie replied, unconsciously wringing her hands. "I have knowledge, skills, and allies. Even without my Hero's Blood I am determined with every ounce of strength and ability I have to save Albion! Take my Hero's powers if you wish, for I can, and shall, succeed without them."

She looked down at her clenching hands and forced them to still. She resolutely clasped them before her in a gesture of supplication to the goddess.

"Please, Goddess Venora, I'll give you anything for Jack!" Sarie closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself once more. She was extremely uncomfortable and uncertain of what more she could say. Still, she spoke on, hoping she could appease the powerful deity before her, as Venora appeared kind for now, but not yet satisfied.

"Even...even if you decide that I cannot be with Jack, take my powers regardless. All I truly wish, now that I am before you for good or ill, is for Jack to survive all this and be happy. And...and if you've a mind, please reconsider whatever decision you have made concerning Logan. He cannot help himself, I fear. Being King has...has changed him."

Sarie looked back into Venora's eyes. "I want Logan to find love and happiness. I just don't know how he can!"

"_Quiet your fears, for I am satisfied, Princess Sarie. Your offer is generous and more than sufficient. Your heart is pure and your motives are good. Fare thee well and live your life; do not waste it. Do not make the same mistakes I made when I was mortal."_

Sarie watched as the goddess turned away and begin to fade from sight. Panic washed over her. What was going to happen? Was Jack all right; and what of Logan?

"Goddess, please!" she cried out, rising to her feet. "What has happened? What is your decision?"

There was no response and Sarie's surroundings completely whisked away in a swath of bright white light.

* * *

><p>"<em>What you are willing to sacrifice, Jack Swift, is most impressive." <em> Venora smiled at the kneeling man and held out her hand. Between her thumb and forefinger was a golden ring with a heart-shaped gem. The stone was bright red, but was not a ruby. Jack intuitively knew that the stone represented true love as well as pain and sacrifice.

He tentatively accepted the ring from her outstretched hand.

"_Take this, Jack Swift, for you have earned it. You love truly and are willing to make great sacrifices. However, I shall give you the opportunity to reconsider your offerings to me."_

Jack looked directly into the goddess' eyes. "Thank you, but no. My offers stand."

"_You would sacrifice more years from your life? You would sacrifice your skills as a soldier? You would even sacrifice any possibility of ever having a child with Princess Sarie, or any woman for that matter?"_

For a moment anger surged through Jack. How dare she suggest that he would ever lay with another! However, he knew that anger was not something he should exhibit before a deity. He swallowed it back and resolved to keep his countenance perfectly calm.

"I do," he said firmly. But then he could not stop himself from adding, "However, I shall never lay with nor love another. If Sarie will have me as an even older man, with no skills, and whose wick is spent, then yes, take it all! Take all I have to give!"

"_And what are your feelings regarding King Logan?"_

He could not help but grit his teeth. He could only hope that the goddess did not see any change in his expression.

"I am sure you know that I no longer concern myself with his welfare. He has become a tyrant and his tyranny now extends to selfish personal desires in attempting to force Sarie to love him against her will." Despite the sickness he felt at the truth of his words, he found himself pausing and pondering his feelings.

Something within him was suddenly but decidedly softening. The desire he had, only moments before, of wanting to see Logan punished was lessening. Sarie's visage appeared in his mind's eye and he knew that he no longer wished for Logan to suffer too terrible a fate, if the goddess was even contemplating such a thing. He knew that despite everything, Sarie loved him. He was her brother; how could she help but love and feel compassion for him?

"I...I must amend my statement," he said, gazing intently at the beautiful ring he held. It would soon grace Sarie's finger if she would still have him after all was resolved with the goddess. "I cannot say it for myself, but for Sarie's sake, I do not wish him grievous harm." He drew a deep breath and continued. "I also want to add that, should you decide that Sarie will no longer love me, please allow her to survive and find happiness! Take my years, take my skills, take all that I have, but I beg of you, spare her!"

Venora laughed lightly. The tone of her laughter was not mocking, but a distinct air of malicious amusement suffused it and Jack felt an icy shudder run down his spine.

"_So, you would not only sacrifice so very much of yourself, which, in essence, is almost everything that makes you a man at all, but you would also request mercy for one such as King Logan?"_

Jack resolutely kept himself from gritting his teeth in both fear and dread.

"I am and I do."

"_Very well. I am pleased, Jack Swift. My 'negotiations' with you and Princess Sarie have been most illuminating. I will take my leave of you now. Fare thee well and live your life to its fullest, Jack Swift. Do not squander what I have deigned to grant you."_

* * *

><p>Princess Sarie and Jack Swift abruptly found themselves free of the goddess, and, as they looked around themselves, King Logan as well.<p>

The two were fully dressed; Sarie in a high-quality but comfortable gown and Jack in trousers and a loose work shirt. In unison they looked around, desirous of wanting to know where they were.

Sarie recognised the place almost at once. They were at Serenity Farm, her mother's private farm behind the Demon Door in Oakfield! Nobody had access to the place save for the owner of the farm and his or her family. No enemies could enter nor even that blasted Blind Seeress, Theresa.

"Jack?" Sarie whispered, turning to him. As soon as took in his appearance she gasped.

"Sarie, my love, what is it?" he burst out, his hands flying to his face. "Am I old? Ugly? What's wrong? I..."

"Shush," Sarie soothed, pulling at his hands until he relaxed and allowed her to hold them to her heart. She smiled gently. "First of all, I love you, Jack! I love you forever and ever, and I don't care that I am no longer a Hero! I just asked her to please allow you to live and be happy!"

"But..."

She hurried on, as she had almost forgotten his frantic questions in her haste to assure him of her love. "Jack, you are...so young! I mean, you are as handsome as ever, but you are younger!"

"Younger?" he blurted out, "but that's impossible! I offered the goddess all the years of my life she cared to take, all the fighting skills I possess, and even the..." He paused to cough in embarrassment. "I even..."

"Go on, Jack," Sarie whispered with a smile. She began to have more than just an inkling that the goddess Venora had been extremely kind to them!

"I...I even offered her my...ah...fertility."

Sarie's eyes widened. "You did all that for...for me?"

"Yes, you silly woman!" he blustered, standing up from what they just realised was a bed in the upstairs bedroom of the lovely farmhouse and rushing to the dresser to see himself in the mirror. "I told her to take it all, if only you could live and be happy!"

Sarie's eyes welled with happy tears and she rushed to his side. Jack was thunderstruck at his youth and vigour. He then murmured out loud as if he thought that she couldn't hear him that he was indeed not only young and strong but quite 'fertile' as well!

"I...I must only be about twenty or so! I can scarce believe it!"

Sarie closed her eyes and hoped that the goddess would make the truth known to her. Venora did not fail her.

"Jack," she began wonderingly, "she did not accept our sacrifices. She decided that we were worthy of her gifts and she took little in return. You are my age, you still have your skills and, ah...fertility, and we have this place for our own. I, however..."

Sarie stopped as the new realisations flooded her. She was pleased, sad, deliriously happy, frightened, horrified, and relieved all at once.

Jack whirled round and took her in his arms. "What is it, my love? You look exactly the same! Are you otherwise injured somehow?"

"No," Sarie whispered, "but I am different. I am no longer a Hero. She took my offering to strip me of the power in my Hero's Blood."

Jack sighed in heart-felt relief and pressed a kiss to her lips. What began as a kiss of reassurance quickly escalated to one of intense passion and longing. Soon they were kissing each other with open mouths, their hands were roaming over each other's bodies, and suddenly they found themselves tumbling onto the bed.

Sarie reluctantly broke the kiss and looked urgently into Jack's face. "I have to tell you the rest, first!" she gasped, panting and flushed.

"Ah, yes, you must, I suppose," he said. "But don't think you'll escape me for long. I have yet to make you completely and utterly my own, Sarie-mine!"

She smiled and they lay snuggled together. "Well, it is all coming to me now, Jack. I am no longer the Hero, and things have changed. But not everything. I am still the Princess, you are Major Jack Swift, but retired with honours and a generous pension, and everybody knows your restored youth is a favour from a god, and believe it to be Avo. And, let me see...ah, yes. We have this wondrous place known as 'Serenity Farm' as an inherited gift from my mother, Amrit Sparrow. My brother, Rutger, is King of Albion, and is a Hero. And Logan..."

Suddenly it was all there, and Sarie knew what Venora had decided to do to Logan. Or _fo_r him; it was a matter of perspective.

Sarie looked across the room at the bookshelves and saw atop them the Snowglobe their mother had purchased so long ago from Murgo the Trader. It was the infamous 'Cursed Snowglobe' - but her mother had defeated the curse and released the spirits of the villagers of Oakvale who were trapped inside. So...

She leapt up from the bed and ran to the bookshelf, snatching the Snowglobe from it and peering into it intently. To her horror, yet fascination and relief, she saw Logan and...herself. They were strolling arm in arm along a small rural road in the ancient village of Oakvale. The two figures approached a house and stood for a moment in the doorway. Logan clasped the woman who was an alternate version of herself to him and kissed her passionately. The couple happily passed several moments in loving bliss before entering the house and closing the door.

"Sarie?" Jack whispered into her ear. "Did I see what I think I did?"

Sarie felt as if an icy dagger had pierced her abdomen. However, at the same time, she felt a warmth surround her heart.

"Jack, the goddess gave me to Logan. She took a tiny portion of my soul; only a fragment, one that would never be missed or injure me in any way, and used it to fashion another 'me' from it. That particular 'me' is deeply in love with Logan and living with him quite happily in this Alternate Reality."

She carefully replaced the Snowglobe on the bookshelf. "And it doesn't matter if the globe is ever smashed or destroyed. It is merely a mirror into that other Reality. She took Logan from our Reality and gave him his heart's desire. She gave me to him to love, but a separate me who loves him in return and will be with him forever."

"So you and I are all right? We are well and young and healthy, and you have a brother who is King and we don't have to save Albion?" Jack ran his hand over his hair where his white streak had once been. "Or...is that all yet to come?"

"I do not know why Venora did not tell you," Sarie replied slowly, still trying to process all the new information the goddess had gifted her, "but everything is indeed over. Albion has been saved by Rutger. He is a good King and a good man. I remember him and know him, but it seems so silly!" She burst into laughter. "I somehow remember everything! Venora did not take away my memory or yours, but that one change; that one new brother, has already saved Albion!"

"Thank Venora," Jack gasped in relief, than laughed boisterously. "I can barely believe I said that! But truly, I do thank her, for she has saved us and given us the life we deserve. The life we want. The best of all possible worlds..." He broke off, caught up in the wonder of it all.

"Together?" Sarie could barely believe that Jack still loved her. After all, he had been through the proverbial hells for her, endured beatings and torture, and...

"Sarie, if you ever ask me something so foolish again, I swear by all that is holy that I'll make love to you so thoroughly that you'll be constantly begging me for my favours day in and day out!" He cupped a breast in one hand and ran his palm over her nipple until it hardened. "You'll marry me in the Temple tomorrow and if I have my way, by Venora, you'll be carrying our babe as we speak our vows!"

Sarie giggled. "So, what shall we name this babe of ours? I've been pondering names, believe it or not, and I thought that we could combine your name with my mother's."

Jack replaced his palm with his mouth and suckled her nipple through the cloth of her gown until Sarie began to fear that her drawers would be wet before they could remove their clothing.

"And what would that name be?" he mumbled, only half caring as he nipped her pebble-hard bud. Sarie gasped and wound her fingers into his thick lustrous black hair.

"Jack Sparrow," she panted. She squirmed as his mouth worked its wonders. "Goodness, Jack! Please, let us be rid of our clothes at once! I'll wet my own and our bed if we don't hurry!"

Jack stilled her heaving body with one hand and slipped the other between her thighs as he nipped her tight little bud once more.

"Jack Sparrow?" he asked absently. "I do not know, Sarie-mine. There is something both pompous and...piratical...about that name!"

"Oh, very well!" Sarie gasped, pushing at his shirt, then becoming frustrated and tugging at it. "Just remove those blasted garments of yours and I'll agree to anything you say!"

Jack lifted his head only long enough to reply.

"My darling Sarie, that is the best offer I have ever had!"

* * *

><p><em>I hope my 'one' reader enjoyed this story! I have another in mind for my series of "Swift Shorts" and want to let her know that I am nearly ready with the next installment of "Come Closer" as I post this! I hope this story wasn't TOO chessy! I just adore Swift and want to give him all the loving I can. Now, don't mistake me, Logan is my number one, and I fully intend to do him justice. :D However, when the someone as driven as Swift invades my mind, I must 'surrender' or I'll never get anything else done! My heart-felt thanks go out especially to "Panda" and "Fallon." Without you I would not be able to write a single word! <em>

_I also thank every one of you who did not review, because, to be truthful, it is not for reviews that I write, but for the love of "Fable" and the enjoyment of anyone who gives my efforts a little time and, hopefully, enjoyment!_

_Love,_

_Mafsarhet_


End file.
